It's a Magical Life
by Sproggo
Summary: When Akko's shenanigans embarrass Diana at a Christmas party, Diana asks herself why she's even friends with Akko and thinks how better things would be if Akko hadn't even gone to Luna Nova in the first place. She then finds her world has changed from what it was. Magic has hit a new dark age, wars are imminent, and Akko is missing. Is this Diana's real world, or her nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Holidays! With the holiday season coming up I felt like writing up a story about the most wonderful time of the year, and why not do it with one of my favorite anime?**

 **In case the title didn't give it away, this story is very similar to the Christmas classic** _ **It's a Wonderful Life;**_ **easily one of my favorite Christmas movies ever made. Not just because of the holiday, but also the message that the film conveys. If you haven't seen it yet I highly recommend it.**

 **For those of you following for Warrior of the Wasteland, don't worry, I still plan to add more to that, this is just something I wanted to do because of the holiday season,**

 **With all that said, enjoy the story, and the holidays, no matter what you celebrate!**

 **Chapter 1:**

The holidays couldn't have come sooner for Diana Cavendish. Not that her first semester at Luna Nova was necessarily bad that year, but it had certainly been an adventure. First, there was the fact that she almost had to quit school to take up the head Cavendish mantle; but due to unforeseen circumstances, that didn't happen.

Then there was the whole ordeal with the Grand triskelion. Professor Croix, through the use of magitronics, had somehow created some sort of monster missile, (Diana wasn't too sure on the details as she was a bit unfamiliar with technology). With help from her, well she wouldn't exactly say "friends", but more, "acquaintances", they were able to stop the missile, and save the day.

After that, things had gone back to normal, she still attended her classes, and continued her studies, as if nothing had happened. However, a few things that had changed were that Professor Croix had left Luna Nova, and she now found herself hanging around her "acquaintances" from the magic missile incident. Not that she disliked her two teammates, Hannah England, and Barbara Parker, but at times it felt like they were just sucking up to her rather than having a conversation. Before she got to fully know them, she had seen these "acquaintances" as ingrates, students who would most likely not make it far at Luna Nova, with a few exceptions, but as time went on, she slowly grew attached to each one in different ways.

There was Lotte Yanson, a sweet, but timid girl who liked to read a lot. Sucy Manbavaran, who could be very cynical but good heated, and had great knowledge of alchemy and potions. Amanda O'Neill, a hot-headed, but skilled broom rider. Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, who despite her mouthful of a name rarely spoke out loud, and could often be seen fiddling with one of her various stanbots. Jasminka Antonenko, a kind person, who could always be seen with some sort of snack. And then there was Atsuko Kagari…

Out of all of them, she was definitely the oddball of the bunch. She had been the first non-magical student to attend Luna Nova, who was inspired by a witch who was not highly thought of in the magic world, Shiny Chariot. This would often make her subject to teasing from her fellow students; even Diana, who thought of her as nothing more than an ignorant child when she first met her. But despite all of this, Atsuko, or Akko as she went by, always seemed to have a cheerful attitude around Luna Nova. Yes the things some people said to her did seem to get to her at times, and she wasn't exactly the best student, but she would always bounce back with a smile on her face and a sense of determination.

Diana had been especially surprised at this, but even more so at the idea that Akko saw the relationship between herself and Diana as that of rivals. Diana didn't think much of it at first, but as she got to know Akko more, and see all the things that she had done, Diana could definitely say that she was impressed. Despite seemingly everything stacked against her, Akko had proven time and time again that she was an excellent witch, worthy of attending Luna Nova. She could still be a bit too eccentric for Diana's tastes, but she was still someone Diana was glad to know.

But Diana didn't count on the other students teasing her…

Despite all that Akko had accomplished, she still had some trouble with her magic. There was no doubt she was getting better, but she was still a long way from where some of the other students were. While there were definitely some students who respected her and saw what she had done; there were still those who teased her about her magic ability, and love of Chariot.

This unfortunately also extended to Akko's friends who, while not on the same level of Akko, would occasionally get made fun of for dressing like Shiny Chariot during the missile incident. This ranged from being asked if they belonged in pre-school, or to name calling like "Baby witch", and other rude names. While it did annoy each of them on various levels, Like Akko they usually just shrugged it off and went on with their business.

Diana had tried to do this as well, but she still found it hard being teased every so often. She would remember when she was younger, and how her cousins had made fun of her for being a fan of Chariot. She hated it. It was one of the main reasons she tried to bury her love of the scarlet-haired witch for so long.

It was a feeling of inferiority she never wanted to feel ever again. But now, by associating herself with Akko Kagari, the heckling had returned, along with this feeling. The logical thing to do would be to stop being around the brunette and avoid her, but that was easier said than done. After all, how do you just shove someone who you know and respect to the side? She knew doing so would only invoke the same inferiority feelings upon Akko, and make Diana no better than the bullies who called her all those names.

These thoughts cluttered Diana's mind as she was preparing for the evening. It was the 21st of December, which was also the day of Luna Nova's annual Christmas feast: a massive party of food and music attended by any students who had yet to leave for break. Though not all students would be in attendance, there would be enough to spread the word about anything interesting that would happen there.

Diana planned to leave for home on Christmas Eve, which meant that she would be able to go to the feast. She tried to be excited about the feast, but only feelings of dread loomed over her; Akko had not left for the break yet and would be more than likely in attendance at the party. This meant that some of the students could also more than likely make fun of her in some fashion, along with her friends. She wasn't sure if she could stand being teased at the party. But at the same time, she didn't want to be so cruel to Akko.

There was a knock on the door just as Diana had finished putting on her light blue dress. _Who could that be?_ She wondered, both Hannah and Barbara had already left school for their respective families for the holidays, so who else would possibly be at her door? She opened the door and found…

"Diana!" came a familiar excited voice. Diana felt a pair of arms squeeze around her waist, and looked to see Atsuko Kagari giving her a hug.

"Um, Good evening, Akko," said Diana in a polite manner, even though she was still a little surprised by the visit. "I hope that the break is treating you well."

"You know it!" exclaimed Akko, "This feast is gonna be so awesome! All that yummy food and cool music are just what I need after finishing all those final tests."

"Well it certainly sounds like you're ready to enjoy yourself," said Diana as she began to smile. "Do you think you did well on your exams?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Well..." laughed Akko nervously, confirming Diana's suspicions. "The past is in the past."

Diana sighed, "I suppose you're right," she said with a smile, "We shouldn't be focused _entirely_ on books and studies when there's so much holiday cheer."

"Finally, we agree on something!" laughed Akko, Diana following with a small chuckle herself.

Akko could certainly be very obnoxious at times, but she was also kind, and funny. These were attributes that contributed to her likability. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe Diana could actually hang around Akko without getting pestered with names.

"I think that's one joke too many for me" chuckled Diana, "I'm ready to enjoy the feast. What say you, Akko?"

"Double for me!" agreed Akko, "Let's get goin'!"

The two then began to walk down to the cafeteria, where the feast took place. As they were walking, Diana looked over to Akko, and could now see the brunette's full outfit for the night. A simple pair of blue jeans, and a gray wool sweater with a crude, red knitting of Shiny Chariot on the front. Diana was taken aback and had to do a double take on the ugly piece of fabric.

"Um, Akko?" she asked.

"Hmm?" replied Akko

"What exactly is that you're wearing?"

"Oh, this?" she said, looking at the sweater, "Why it's my official Shiny Chariot ugly Christmas sweater!" she proclaimed.

"Huh?" Diana was still confused

"Don'cha know, silly? It's just not a Christmas party without an ugly Christmas sweater, so I figured that if I'm gonna wear one, why not make look like my idol?"

Akko then proceeded to laugh some more, with Diana joining in again. Although this time her laughter had a hint of nervousness in it as she thought to herself

 _Please don't embarrass me,_ _Please don't embarrass me,_ _Please don't embarrass me,_ _Please don't embarrass me..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The cafeteria was definitely a sight to behold. The staircases were wrapped in colorful twinkling lights and garland, and in the center of the room was a massive Christmas tree, covered in all sorts of ornaments, lights, and tinsel. At the top of the tree was an ornament in the shape of the Luna Nova logo, that shined as bright as a star.

At a set of tables was a variety of different foods: Roast Chicken, Beef Brisket, Mashed Potatoes, Cider, just to name a few. But these didn't compare to massive amounts of desserts that took up two whole tables. Pies, Cookies, Cakes, if it was sweet, it was there. Naturally, there were vegetarian options for those students with such restrictions, so no one was excluded when it came to food.

Classic Christmas tunes echoed throughout the room. Well, classic to Professor Holbrooke anyway. Not that her choice of music was bad, but more the songs she picked were relatively unknown to most everyone there. So while she would play familiar classics such as _Jingle Bell Rock_ or _Rockin' around the Christmas Tree,_ she would then, out of nowhere play a song about Snoopy, The Red Baron, and Christmas bells that rang throughout the land, asking peace among the world and goodwill toward men...

With so much music, food, and decorations, it was shaping up to be a Christmas feast that no one would forget for a long time.

Diana and Akko gazed upon the sight before them, amazed at all the holiday cheer. Diana had been a little worried about Akko's attire, but seeing the merriment that went on in the room made her relax. It was the holiday season, a time for joy, and goodwill. There's no way anyone would be so rude on a night like tonight.

Diana heard a gasp come from Akko and chuckled slightly at the brunette's reaction.

"This certainly looks fun, wouldn't you say Akko?" asked Diana.

"Fun?, This is AMAZING!" exclaimed Akko. "I don't think I've ever been to a Christmas party as big as this before!"

"The school certainly went the extra mile this year." agreed Diana, "Now then, why don't we look for someone we're acquainted with?"

The two witches then proceeded to walk into the crowd, looking for anyone they might be familiar with. One plus to Akko's sweater was that it stood out from the crowd.

Other students around them were either wearing the standard Luna Nova uniform, or some had even decided to wear a dress to the event. But no one else had worn an ugly sweater to the event, which meant that if The two couldn't find someone, someone would find them.

As they walked through the clutter of students, Diana knew that Akko and herself had caught the eyes of various classmates that were surprised at the sight of arguably the school's best student, walking alongside the most troublesome.

The two had hung out in front of others before and usually got the same reactions. Diana could hear whispering among themselves how shocking it was that someone of Diana's status would even be near someone like Akko, given her reputation, and joking about Akko's sweater or that Diana had become another baby Chariot fan.

Diana felt her inferiority complex acting up again in her mind, but she blocked it out to the best of her ability. Yes, Akko's sweater looked a bit ridiculous, but that didn't matter. They were Fri- acquaintances, and it would be rude to abandon her just because of what she wore. Besides, Akko's other friends were sure to be at the party, and they certainly wouldn't wear anything that silly.

"Akko, Diana, over here!" Came a loud but timid voice from the crowd. The two looked in the direction of the sound and saw a head of orange hair with a pair of glasses on.

 _Thank goodness_ thought Diana, Lotte was always someone who brought balance to Akko's shenanigans. Surely she would wear something normal like-

Another hideous sweater, only hers had a picture of dimly lit candle straight from the cover of most Nightfall books. Diana blinked, this had to be some kind of joke. Had Akko really convinced Lotte to join in on her unusual tradition? It certainly seemed that way. Why else would she be wearing such a thing?

"Hello Diana, Merry Christmas!" said Lotte.

"A-and to you as well" stuttered Diana, who was still slightly taken aback at the sweater. "I see Akko's convinced you on wearing that, _interesting_ apparel."

"Huh?" asked Lotte, confused. "I'm not quite sure what you mean- Oh, The sweater! Yes, it was Akko's idea, she said it would help liven up the party."

"Eh, still the same mushy, lovey-dovey holiday stuff as before." came another voice.

Diana jumped, and from behind her stepped up Sucy, who was also wearing a sweater; only hers had a giant mushroom on it. It seemed like Akko had been able to convince both of her teammates to join in on the sweaters.

"Hey, Diana! I forgot to mention, look at the stars on Shiny Rod!" Akko then pointed to seven blinking lights corresponding with the rod on Akko's sweater. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Diana looked upon the trio in disbelief. How was it that each time Akko had an idea, her friends would just follow along blindly? Did they ever stop to think about the results of their actions? Granted, this sometimes worked to their benefit. But didn't they ever stop and think?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of giggles and snickers coming from onlooking students. Diana suddenly felt feelings of inferiority begin to build up again. She tried blocking it out, but that was easier said than done. She felt the sudden urge to get as far away from Akko as possible. But at the same time, she didn't want to be so rude.

"Y-yes, quite, _cool_ indeed Akko." Diana stammered out. "I-if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling rather famished, I'll head over to the food tables."

"Okay!" said Akko. "Get me some cream of mushroom soup while you're at it." requested Sucy. "Sucy, that's rude!" scolded Lotte.

Diana felt like she couldn't get away from them any quicker. She just needed some space away from Akko; at least until the laughter had died down, so it's not like she was avoiding Akko all night.

"Yo, Princess!"

"G-ah!" Diana looked back and saw Amanda 'O Neill wearing the school uniform, a Santa hat and a giant smirk on her face. Standing beside her was her tiny but silent friend, Constanze with an elf's hat on.

"Ha! What's the matter? Did I scare ya?" Laughed Amanda.

"Don't be ridiculous," replied Diana, still trying to collect herself. "It takes much more than your shrill voice to scare me."

"Jeez, somebody's having a rough night," said Amanda. "Anyway, where's your pair of leeches? They decide to go suck someone else's blood?"

"If by leeches you mean my teammates, then I'll have you know that both Hannah and Barbara went to their respective families for the break already," answered Diana, almost offended. "And furthermore, calling them such a thing is very rude, even by your standards."

"Just kiddin, hold yer horses," said Amanda. "Yeah, Jasminka left for break too; so that leaves me and Short-stack here!" She ruffled Constanze's hair; annoying the tiny witch.

"Anyway, now that we're done with recaps, where's Akko?, We've been lookin for her all night."

"Oh, uh" stammered Diana.

"You mean the baby witch?" came a snarky voice from beside them. "Aww, what's wrong? Did you wose your pwe-scoowl fwiends?" Laugher followed the mocking voice, as Diana's face went red with embarrassment.

"Hey!, you watch what you say about me and my friends!" shouted Amanda, raising a fist in the general direction of the voice. Constanze pulled out one of her stanbots, and converted it to a gun, aiming in the same direction as Amanda. A sudden shriek came as multiple students moved out of the way.

"Wimps" muttered Amanda. "Anyway, We're gonna find Akko, at least try to enjoy yourself tonight, later princess!"

Diana looked at the two walked away. It always amazed her at how quick to action Amanda was in situations like this. She always stood up for her friends and beliefs and would be willing to fight for them if necessary. Diana hated to admit it, but it was a trait of Amanda's that she envied. She could only think of a handful of times in which she had done such things. Most other times she would either just sit back and watch things play out, or mock someone herself.

Diana groaned internally, the feeling of inferiority was growing bigger and bigger. _Where's a food table when you need it?_ She asked herself.

Thankfully, Diana had just found one right in front of her that was full of desserts. She picked up one of the plates and went down the line putting various jam-filled pies, and creamy cakes on her own plate. Once satisfied she turned around and looked back in Akko's direction.

Now it was time to go back to Akko. Back to the trio in the sweater. Back to the laughter…

"Merry Christmas Diana."

Diana looked and saw a familiar face, she smiled in relief when she saw who it was.

"Thank you, and to you was Well, Professor Chariot."

Diana had figured it out long before, but many were still adjusting to the fact the former Professor Ursula was, in fact, the one and only Chariot Du Nord. She had revealed herself after the magic missile incident. Naturally, everyone was surprised at the idea that Shiny Chariot had been hiding in plain sight, but as time went on, more and more became accepting of her.

She still taught her classes, but there was no doubt about the sense of awkwardness that hung in the classroom during the lesson. Here was someone who was mocked, even shunned in the magic world for her work, and she had been their own teacher this whole time. No one said anything out loud, but Chariot knew that there were still some who would say things behind her back. But she didn't care. Why should she? She's a mature adult, she could take it.

If nothing before had proven that, then it was the fact that she had shown up to the feast without any disguise, just a green dress and a headband with reindeer antlers on her head of red hair.

"It's good to see you here tonight, I was thinking you'd already left for home." Said Chariot.

"Oh, I won't be going back home until Christmas Eve," said Diana. "Until then I'll be staying here with,- she hesitated and looked back in Akko's direction. She knew that Akko was planning to stay at Luna Nova for the holiday break, as she had yet to fully master riding a broom. That meant that Akko would most likely try to hang around Diana, and try and hang out with her some more, which meant more rude comments from other students.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Chariot. She could sense that Diana was troubled by something.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing" said Diana, even though she was lying through her teeth. Diana wanted to keep these feelings to herself, but she knew that the more she kept them bottled up, then they would only get worse over time.

Finally, she decided to crack, and tell Chariot how she was feeling.

"It's just, well, Akko is staying at school for the same amount of time as I am. A-and.."

"And you're worried that everyone will laugh at you for being seen with her." Finished Chariot.

Diana looked at the teacher, amazed. "H-how did you..?"

"Let's not kid ourselves, Diana" Chariot answered the unasked question. "I've seen the way that some of your fellow students have talked to you after the magic missile incident."

"But, I don't want to just shove Akko away." sighed Diana, "Then I'll be no better than everyone else.."

"I understand how you're feeling Diana," said Chariot, "My friendship with Croix was the same way when we went to school. She was top of our class in our day, and others seeing her being with me, well, earned her some rude comments."

Diana listened carefully, each word making Chariot's story sound more and more like what was going on with her and Akko.

"But," continued Chariot, "I don't think Croix really cared what others thought about her relationship with me, just as long as she had me as a friend, she was alright."

"It sounds like she was certainly someone dead set on her friendships" sighed Diana. "I wish I could be the same way.."

Diana looked away in guilt and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Professor Chariot give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, Diana" comforted Chariot, "Make the friends that you want to make, no one defines who you are except yourself. In the meantime, try to enjoy yourself tonight, it is the holiday season after all."

With that, Chariot walked away to talk some of the other staff. Leaving Diana with a lot on her plate, besides the food. Should she go back to Akko? Or just wait until the feast was over?

Eventually, she swallowed her pride and decided to make her way back to where Akko was. Besides, the teasing was sure to have stopped by now. At least that's what Diana hoped as she started walking towards Akko's general direction.

Just as she was roughly a few feet away from Akko, a snide laugh could be heard; causing Diana to look towards it. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Well if it isn't another one of the baby witches." remarked the same voice.

"W-what are you talking about, Avery?"

Avery was another student at Luna Nova, who had also frequently bullied Akko and her friends. She was very much like Hannah and Barbara and had even hung out with them on occasion. However, unlike Hannah and Barbara, Avery didn't constantly suck up to Diana. In fact, been one of the main sources of harsh words to Diana after the missile incident.

"Don't be ridiculous." Snorted Avery. "Almost everyone's seen you with Kagari and her other baby witches. It only makes sense you'd become one yourself."

Diana stammered "B-but I-I'm not.."

"Daww !" mocked Avery, "Is widdle Diana upset? Why down't you gowe pway wit da other babies?" This caused many of the other students nearby to burst into laughter as Diana's face went red with embarrassment.

 _They're just words_ Diana told herself. _They can't hurt you. They're just words…_

But as hard as she tried, she couldn't shake away the inferiority feeling. The laughs around her made her feel weak and small. Thankfully, after much inner motivation, she was able to contain her inner feelings and put on a reserved face.

"Honestly, Avery. How immature can you get?" Diana stated simply.

Avery and the witches around her stopped laughing and looked up.

"Need I remind that Akko and I were able to prevent a major disaster? I think that should be enough to warrant respect from someone like you."

"Well I uh, it's, uh,"

"Save it for someone who cares," muttered Diana, and she turned away; walking back towards Akko.

"Well, at least I didn't get rejected the Claiomh Solais!" Avery shouted. This made Diana stop dead in her tracks. If Diana had a button that read DO NOT PUSH, Avery had just hit it with the force of a wrecking ball.

The subject of the Claiomh Solais, or "Shiny Rod" as it had been come to known by was a sour subject for Diana. She had done much research on the rod and the Seven words for a long time. She had hoped that her research would help her find the rod, and use the Seven words to bring about a new golden age of magic.

But she hadn't been the one to find the rod, it had in fact, been Akko. The same Akko that couldn't even fly a broom, or perform basic spells. At least, not to the level she could now. Akko had found the rod in the Arcturus forest and wasn't afraid to show it off either.

When Diana had first seen Akko with it, she merely thought that Akko had brought some silly toy to Luna Nova; but after seeing it in action, she then knew that the Claiomh Solais, the relic that she had been searching for all that time, had chosen someone else over her.

Though Diana appeared to not care about it anymore, a small part of her was still jealous that she hadn't been chosen. Like before she had tried to bury this feeling deep inside; but Avery's comment had dug it right back up.

Diana could feel her eyes begin to tear up slightly. _Do not cry,_ _Do not cry,_ _Do not cry,_ _Do not cry._ She repeated to herself. She needed space, she needed to get away from all the noise.

Away from Akko…

Diana walked passed Akko's table without saying a word. She hoped that the brunette wouldn't notice her. Akko was now talking with Amanda about broom riding techniques, unaware that Diana had just approached their table. With her plate of food still in her hand, Diana made her way for the nearest exit before

"There you are, Diana!"

Diana sighed, looking ahead, away from Akko. She just wanted to get away for the evening.

"Akko" mumbled Diana, still trying to hold back her tears, "I-I'm not feeling well right now. I think I'll return to my room."

Akko frowned. "Diana, is everything okay?"

"I-I'm fine" muttered the blonde, lying through her teeth. "I just need some sleep now."

"Are you sure?" Akko questioned again. "Do you at least want me to walk back with-

"No" interrupted Diana, "I don't need anyone right now, just to get back to my dormitory for the night."

"Oh no, ya don't Princess!" Chimed in Amanda, who may or may not had been eavesdropping on the conversation. "This is the most fun thing all year besides broom races, and I ain't lettin' ya miss it! So spill the beans."

"Don't make me use a truth potion on you." threatened Sucy.

"I assure you, it's nothing to worry about," said Diana. _Leave me alone._ She thought to herself, before feeling her free hand being grabbed by someone.

"Please, Diana." insisted Akko. "Something's obviously bothering you, and bottling it up isn't going to make it any better."

 _Let go of me, Leave me alone._

Diana could feel her stress building up, along with the unshed tears in her eyes. Why? Why couldn't Akko just take a hint? All that Diana needed was to sleep this whole night off, and things would be better in the morning.

"A-Akko, please, sto-

"Yeah Kagari, Stop!" sneered Avery, who had just walked over. "Otherwise Widdle Diana's gonna cwy!" Laughter from nearby students followed this comment, along with a sly grin on Avery's face.

Diana looked away, hoping that no one could see her face.

 _Stop it, stop it stop it._

"Shut up!" shouted Akko. "Diana's the greatest witch at this school! She loads better than any of you comb-woah!"

Everything then seemed to happen at once. Akko's foot had gotten caught in a nearby chair leg, causing her to fall forward. She would've fallen to the ground, but Diana had been right in front of her; which in turn, led to Diana being shoved to the floor, but not before sending her plate of food flying in the air, before coming back down right on top of the two witches.

Jelly and cream covered Diana, ruining her dress. When she finally got up, she could now see almost all the nearby students looking on at her, trying to contain their giggles.

"Aww wook!" giggled Avery, "Baby Diana spiwled hew food!"

Echoes of laughter filled Diana's ears. All around her she could see various classmates pointing, mocking, or laughing at her. Tears began to fall down Diana's cheeks, but they weren't tears of sadness.

Diana looked down at the brunette, her fists clenched, and shaking.

"D-Diana! I'm really sorry! I-it w-was an accident! I didn't-

" **SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!** " Snapped Diana.

Everyone in the room had gone quiet. Everyone was now looking in Diana's direction.

"Everything was going fine until YOU showed up!" She pointed at Akko. "I was the most popular witch here, and now, thanks to YOU, I'm a laughing stock!"

"D-Diana" Stuttered Akko, who now had tears forming in her own eyes

"But it's not just that. Oh No" went on Diana in a rage. "You just had to find the Claiomh Solais didn't you? Do you know what it's like to search for something for almost your life, only for it to be handed to some idiot who just got lucky?"

"You better think about what you say next princess before I- Intervened Amada before being interrupted

"All you do is just mess things up, and ruin other people's lives!" screamed Diana at Akko. "I should've been the one to get Shiny Rod! I should've changed the world! And I especially should've stopped associating with you sooner!"

"D-Diana" Sobbed Akko "P-please"

"I NEVER want to see YOU again." Finished Diana in a huff.

Akko stood in place, tears now in full effect. Professor Chariot had stepped up by Akko and put a hand on her shoulder

"A-Akko?" asked Chariot kindly. But before she could do anything. Akko sprinted for the exit; leaving a trail of tears behind her.

Diana felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and **WHAM.** She found herself back on the floor; with a sudden pain on her lip.

"What the hell is your problem, huh?!" Shouted Amanda, as Lotte and some other students were trying to hold her back. "Ya think ya can just chew someone out like that for an accident?! Akko didn't mean to! Lemme at 'er, LEMME AT 'ER!"

"A-Amanda!" stuttered Lotte. "You need to calm down!"

"I'll calm down as soon as I finish POUNDING PRINCESS' FACE IN! LET GO OF ME!"

Lotte with help from other students dragged Amanda as far away from Diana as possible.

Chariot went to help Diana up, who still in a stupor from the punch.

"Easy, that was some punch you just got."

Diana grunted in agreement and put her hand where Amanda's fist had hit her lip. She cringed when she felt blood oozing onto her fingers.

"Why don't you go to your room and get cleaned up? Then see if then see if the nurse can fix up that injury."

Diana nodded in and slowly began walking towards the nearest exit. Along the way she saw Constanze with an angry look on her face and giving Diana the "I've got my eyes on you" hand gesture.

"You just made the top of my people to poison list." Murmured Sucy loud enough so that Diana could here.

…

Diana's lip was still stinging as she walked across the snow-covered courtyard. It was the quickest way to get to her room. She had been putting pressure against the wound to try and stop it from bleeding, but that only made it sting more.

 _Damn you, O Neill_ Diana thought to herself. Thanks to Amanda, she would now be kept up all night thanks to the pain from the wound.

 _Oh, who am I kidding?_ She continued in her thoughts. _It's all Akko's fault._

It certainly seemed that way to Diana. Everything that had happened to her tonight had been caused by Akko, her ruined dress, her bleeding lip, and her embarrassment.

But it wasn't just that, it was also the Shiny Rod as well. It was something that Diana had wanted since she was a little girl, and it had been swept away from her by Akko. She had wanted to change the world if she had gotten it, but she couldn't because of the brunette.

"Stupid Akko," muttered Diana as she kicked a pile of snow over. Everything in Diana's school life would've been better had Akko not been there. She would've still been the most popular student, and she would've found the Shiny Rod, and use it to change the world.

"I wish she'd never even come to Luna Nova in the first place…"

Suddenly, she saw a green glow on her wand, puzzled by the phenomenon, she reached for the wand to see what it was. She could now see a ball of energy glowing from the edge of her wand.

At first, she thought nothing of it. After the missile incident, much of the magic contained by the planet's sorcerer's stones had been released, causing a surplus of magical energy. So Diana figured that this was all that was, just a surplus of energy.

But she noticed as she turned a certain direction, the glow brightened. Still, a little confused, Diana tested it out again by turning the opposite direction; causing the glow to dim.

Was this some kind of beacon? If so, then to what? Deciding to investigate, she turned back to the direction of the glow and followed it.

She soon found herself at the northern campus building. When she approached the door, it mysteriously opened by itself. _Okaaay, that's a little unsettling._ Diana thought to herself. When she entered, she saw the wand direct her towards a corridor, which she followed When she looked down the opposite, she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

A giant polar bear the size of a tank was sleeping in a small corner to the side. Diana was very lucky it was asleep, otherwise, she'd be dinner. Nevertheless, she continued the trek until she reached some kind of stairway

 _Why did you bring me here?_ She wondered as she looked at her wand. She began to climb up the stairway, as that was where the glow directed her to go.

After much climbing, she then saw an amazing site, something she had only seen before in her Chariot cards; the Fountain of Polaris.

She remembered Akko had said she'd been there before. But Diana was amazed by the fact that she was seeing it up close. There was only one question that remained. Why was she here? Did the fountain have something to show her?

Wanting to find out, she stepped up to the fountainhead and saw a single sphere of water floating from the pool. In it she saw her reflection.

 _ **An intriguing wish. A witch's path to have never started?**_

Hearing the voice, Diana turned around only to find no one else around her; increasing the fear that had been building up ever since she had entered the building.

"Who's There?" She called out, but no answer came. She then turned back to the sphere, but now the image had changed.

It was now Akko in the sphere, or at least someone watching Akko. She appeared to be reading a letter with the Luna Nova symbol on the seal. Diana watched as Akko read through the letter. As Akko read on, she looked sadder and sadder. _What could be in that letter?_ Wondered Diana, _And how is it that I'm seeing this?_

When Akko had put the letter down, she looked like she was about to cry. Two silhouettes suddenly appeared, which put their arms around Akko, which seemed to calm her down.

If Diana wasn't confused before, she sure was now. What was it that was in the letter that made Akko so upset? What did it all mean?

Soon, one of the silhouettes took Akko's hand, and walked away, while the other one picked up the letter, crumpled it up, and tossed it away. The water began to block out the vision, and eventually, it disappeared.

"W-wait!" shouted Diana. "What was in the letter?" Why was Akko upset?"

Suddenly, Diana felt a shove from behind her, and before she knew it, she had splashed into the fountain.

When she tried to get out, she found herself falling down, down, down, deeper into the fountain. When she tried to get back to the top, she only sank deeper.

Diana began to feel her oxygen run out, she began to panic and tried swimming to the top as fast as she could, but it was no good.

Diana's vision began to blur, everything was going black. But before she went under, she was left with these words:

 _ **Be careful what you wish for...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 ***** _beep,_ ***** _beep,_ ***** _beep,_ ***** _beep_

"Mfph.." groaned Diana as she tried to open her eyes up. When she was finally able to get them fully open, she was a little surprised at what she saw.

She had been lying down in a bed, with tubes going into her nose. Wires had been connected to her hand through bandaid like adhesives. The wires had been connected to a monitor on the opposite end; which displayed what looked like her heartbeat. Diana looked up and saw that her blue dress had been replaced with a teal hospital gown.

 _Okay, so I'm in the hospital,_ She thought to herself. _But how did I get here? Wasn't I just at the Polaris Fountain?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gasp. Diana looked towards the source of the gasp and saw what appeared to be a nurse with a tray of jello. She immediately set it down on the counter, next to what appeared to be Diana's wand, and a get well card and ran towards Diana's side.

"Y-you're awake!" she stammered, "T-this is, this is-

"A-awake?" asked Diana, still a little drowsy. "What're you- Uggh!" A sudden pain pierced her temple.

The nurse took one of Diana's hands, attempting to ease the pain.

"Easy now, easy now…" Cooed the nurse. "Don't stress yourself, you've been out of it for a while, just try to relax." She went back to the counter and brought the jello to Diana.

"Here," she offered some green jello in a small bowl to Diana. "This might help."

Still a bit hungry, Diana gladly took the bowl with a spoon, and slowly began to eat the jello. It was flavorless, but at least it seemed to ease her migraine.

The nurse meanwhile, had gone to the nearby phone and began to dial in a number.

"Hello doctor, no, no problems, Ms. Cavendish has just woken up though. She seems alright, a little woozy, but alright. Yep, alright, I'll tell her you're on your way. Thank you." She hung up.

Diana looked up at the nurse, still confused at the situation.

"E-excuse me," she asked politely. The nurse looked over. "I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is going on here? Was there some kind of accident?"

The nurse smiled, in an attempt to comfort the witch. "Don't worry, the doctor's on his way, he'll explain everything. Honestly, I'm amazed you woke up at all. Your aunt's been fearing the worst, but then, here you are, up and at em!" The nurse then signed. "At least someone's getting a Christmas miracle this year."

Christmas miracle? What was she talking about? Diana saw a calendar pinned on the nearby wall. She looked towards it and saw that the date: December 24th, Christmas Eve.

Now it all made sense to her. She remembered falling into the Fountain of Polaris and passing out in it. She had almost drowned but had been saved at the last minute. She had been out for three days probably due to the cold of the water.

It certainly seemed to make sense. Except for the part about Aunt Daryl. Try as she might, Diana couldn't remember Aunt Daryl ever visiting at Luna Nova during the party; or any time around that particular holiday season for the matter. So how did she know about this? Probably because Diana had yet to show up.

Soon a man in a white overcoat walked in. He sat down beside Diana and gave a welcoming smile.

"Welcome back, Ms. Cavendish." He spoke plainly, but kind. "We've been wondering when you'd wake up."

"What happened to me?" asked Diana.

The doctor looked down, he seemed to have lost the words for what to say, until he finally spoke up.

"You've been in a state of comatose for a long time," he stated simply. "You were brought here, unconscious. We weren't sure what to make of it at first, but one theory we have is that it was some sort of snake bite that put you under."

 _Snakebite?_ Thought Diana. Where did they get that idea? The only snakes at Luna Nova were the ones used by professors for lessons; and even then, they were sure not to be used to attack a single soul, let alone students. Besides, she knew what had happened. She had nearly drowned in the Fountain. Although she wasn't sure exactly why it took her so long to wake up from drowning.

"But, I never came into contact with any snakes that night"

"Well, then how do you explain that?" The doctor pointed to Diana's arm.

Diana looked and was shocked. There, right on her left arm, were two dark spots opposite of each other that looked as if someone had burned a cigar twice there. Or even a snake bite.

Diana panicked, "How did those get here?!"

"That's what we wanna know." answered the doctor. "Diana, we want to help you out as much as possible. But in order to do that, we need to know a few things ourselves. So if you can remember anything before you blacked out, please, tell us."

Diana as very confused. The bite marks, how did they get there? When did Aunt Daryl come to Luna Nova? All these questions boggled her mind. She figured right there that the best thing to do would be to tell the doctor all that she could; so that they could make some sort of hypothesis other than the snake theory.

"Well, first I remember the Christmas feast, and-" Diana stopped, and cringed internally at what she remembered next, "and, saying some, uh, rude, things to Akko, and then-

"Pardon me, but who's Akko?" asked the doctor, with a puzzled look on his face.

"She's my frie- Diana hesitated, "Someone I know from school."

"I see," said the doctor. "Go on."

Diana went on to tell the doctor and nurse about everything she could remember, The punch from Amanda, then walking through the north campus building, and finally, falling into the Fountain of Polaris.

When she finished, both the doctor and nurse put puzzled and confused faces on. Finally, the doctor spoke up:

"And, uh, you're positive you can't remember anything about your Aunt?"

"Yes, quite," answered Diana. "But what does she have to do with this? She wasn't on campus at all when it happened."

"Because she was the one who brought you here in the first place." said the nurse, nervously. "She looked incredibly worried about it as well; as if it had been her own fault."

Diana stopped, Aunt Daryl had brought her here? How? She hadn't been on campus during the party.

"B-but that's Impossible! She wasn't anywhere near Luna Nova when I fell in!"

The nurse and doctor looked at each other in shared confusion, then back to the blonde.

"Um, Ms. Cavensish. You weren't brought here from Luna Nova, you brought from the Cavendish manor."

Cavendish Manor? How did she there? The last time she could remember going there was to take over as the head family member. But that was at least a month before the holidays, let alone fall in.

"T-there must be some mistake," concluded Diana. "I haven't been back home in well over a month. In fact, I was planning on going back today for Christmas."

"You planned going back over a month ago?"

"A month ago?" Diana was bewildered. "I mean, I planned on going back, but I planned for today only four or five days ago."

"But, you've been in a coma." stated the nurse, "How could you have planned that while being unconscious?"

"I wasn't unconscious!" shouted Diana, now getting a bit irritated. "I told you, I planned going back right before this happened; I've only been out for three days!"

"Three days?" questioned the nurse.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

The doctor stepped up.

"Ms. Cavendish," he said, just as confused as the nurse, "You've been a coma for roughly over a month now…"

Diana froze. A month? But how? She remembered events that had transpired just days before.

"B-but, but, but,"

"Look, Diana." said the doctor sincerely. "This is all probably just some side effect of your coma."

"It is not!" Exclaimed Diana. "I remember events, people I talked to just days ago! There's no way I could've been in a coma for that long!"

"Phew, um alright." sighed the doctor, as and the nurse began to walk slowly over to Diana "Why don't you just lie back down for a bit? We'd like to run a few more tests to make sure-

"No!" shouted Diana, "You're wrong, and I'll prove it !" Panicking, she shot up from the bed, tearing out the tubes from her nose, and the patches off her wrists. Then she shoved the doctor and nurse out of her way, sprinting towards the door. Before she could reach for the knob, she looked at the counter and saw something familiar, her wand.

Without hesitation, she grabbed it and pointed it at both the doctor and nurse.

"Woah, Woah! Just calm down." cooed the nurse as she stepped forward, "We don't mean any harm. Just put that dow-"

"Stay away from me!" Y Diana. She raised up her wand and shouted " _Murowa!"_

But nothing happened. Diana expected a burst of magical energy to erupt from her wand, but for some reason, it wasn't. Confused she raised her wand again and repeated the spell. Same results. She tried again, and again, but not a single bit of magic came from her wand.

"I-I don't understand," She questioned aloud.

"Alright, Ms. Cavendish." said the doctor, now sounding a bit annoyed. "Just come with us, and everything will be"

But before he could finish his sentence, Diana bolted out the door and was now running down the halls of the hospital, searching for an exit.

 _I don't understand,_ She thought, _Why didn't my spell work?_ That was definitely a mystery. She had recited the right incantation, and there was certainly no shortage of magical energy in the world, not after what she and Akko had done.

Diana could hear footsteps from behind, most likely the nurse and doctor trying to get her back to her room. She turned another corner and saw a door labeled **PATIENT'S BELONGINGS** to the side. She ran towards it and pulled. Luckily it was unlocked, and she was able to enter with ease.

A flickering fluorescent light lit the small room, Diana looked up, and then put her ear to the door, listening for any signs of life. She heard footsteps, and shouts of "This way!" pass by.

Relieved, Diana sat against the door, to catch her bearings, and maybe make sense of what was going on. Firstly, why wasn't her magic working properly? She recited the spell correctly, but it didn't work. Maybe it was something with her wand? Yes, that must be it! Diana looked her wand over, from top to bottom, but everything seemed normal. That is until she saw the magic energy readout…

There was not a single bit of magical energy in the wand. It was like when she and Akko had gotten lost in the Arcturus forest. But why was there no energy now? There should've been at more than enough, but low and behold nothing was there.

The next part of the puzzle was why did everyone think that she had gone to the Cavendish Manor already? And Why did they think she had been out for a month? How could she have been? She remembered clearly the events of the 21st, so why was she being treated like she had been out for so long?

More footsteps passed by the door, putting Diana out of her stupor. _I suppose I should probably exit the premises before doing anything else._ In the room were various containers. Diana looked at all of them and noticed that each one had what appeared to be last names on them. She looked throughout the rows until she came across one labeled: **CAVENDISH, DIANA.**

She pulled the container off the shelf and opened it up. Inside were a pair of shoes, and what appeared to be her white cloak. _Odd,_ thought. _I haven't worn this since I last went home…_ Still, anything would be better than the hospital gown she had on now.

Once she had fully changed, she carefully opened the door and looked from side to side for any of the hospital staff, Luckily, there weren't. She carefully stepped out of the room and began to walk down the hall.

 _Right,_ she said to herself, _First order of business is to get back to Luna Nova._ That seemed like a good idea, there had to be some sort of book or research that could give her clues as to what was happening.

Soon Diana found herself in the main lobby. She looked and saw a pair of sliding doors and exit sign right above them. Excellent, an escape. Diana began to walk towards the exit, but not before seeing the same nurse at the front desk.

"And then she just ran away." The nurse told the clerk. "So be on the lookout for her, and call up security if you see her."

Tension building up inside her, Diana picked up her pace as she walked towards the exit. She was glad when she was finally out the doors. She looked around and saw snow all over the place. _Okay,_ She thought, _It's still snowing._ She then heard a shout from within the building, and then slowly backed away; making sure that she wasn't being followed.

Diana was so busy looking behind her, that she forgot to look in front of her, and ran right into someone, causing the blonde to fall back first into the snow on the ground. She couldn't see clearly, but she could see that the person she had bumped into was on crutches.

Diana panicked, "Oh! I-I'm terribly sorry! I didn't see you there, I should've been paying more attention!"

"No, no! You're fine." came a voice from the person. "It's no big deal honestly!"

 _Wait a minute_ , thought Diana, _that voice_. It sounded familiar, but from the ground, she had a hard time seeing the speaker's face.

Diana stood up, and when she could see the face. She couldn't believe her eyes. No, how was this even possible? How could this person be here after all that had happened beforehand?

All these and more flooded Diana's brain as she gaped at the person before her.

"...P-Professor Ursula?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, thanks to all you who've read, liked and given reviews on this story; I always like it when others appreciate the work that I put out.**

 **Secondly, I regret that I was not able to finish this story in time for Christmas. This doesn't mean that I'm canceling it, I'm just a little disappointed that I couldn't get as far as I wanted. However I do plan to finish it before the new year sets in, so if you wish to follow until then, go right ahead. If not, I understand.**

 **With all that said, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Diana was caught off-guard. How could this be possible? It couldn't be, and yet it was. Standing right in front of her, with dark blue hair, long overcoat, and crutches was Ursula Callistis.

If this had been any other person, then Diana wouldn't have paid this very much mind; but Ursula was more than any other person. In fact, she wasn't a person at all! She was only a persona created by Shiny Chariot to hide from the public; nothing more.

Then why had she dressed in it again? Was it some kind of joke? If it was, then Diana wasn't laughing.

Ursula looked at Diana with a shy smile. She sighed, "It's good to see you again, Diana. Many of the staff were worried about you..."

"I'm fine, believe me," responded Diana, just getting back up off the ground. "I mean, I have been in a coma for three days, but I feel alright."

Ursula stared, "Three days? Diana, you were out for at least a month."

Her too? Why did everyone think that she was out for so long? She had remembered almost everything about the 21st, even things she had wanted to forget.

"Why is everyone saying that?" She shouted, "I couldn't have been out for so long!" Diana turned to Ursula, "And why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" asked Ursula. Slightly confused.

"The whole Professor Ursula getup, I thought you had put a stop that after the missile incident."

Ursula looked down as if she was in shame, then gave a somber laugh.

"Heh, I should've known being in a coma can't keep you from staying up to date with the world," Ursula uttered somberly, "Yes, much has changed since the missile incident, but I've mostly stayed the same; well, aside from this." She opened her coat slightly, revealing bandages and a leg brace wrapped around her left leg. "I got this from a, skiing accident."

"Skiing accident?" Diana was stumped. "But you've never gone skiing before." Clearly, this was the result of the weird phenomenon Diana had yet to figure out. She had to get to Luna Nova to try and fix whatever was going on.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming across as rude Professor," said Diana in a somber tone, "But everything just seems so, strange tonight. I'm sure there's something in the reference archives at school that can fix this. Would you like to come with me?'

Ursula put on the same sad smile she had put on many times before. "I'd love to, Diana, but I'm afraid I couldn't. Especially after I was fired…"

"FIRED?!" Diana was shocked. Fired? For what? She was one of the best teachers at Luna Nova! How could they have fired her?

"Yes, unfortunately." Sighed Ursula, "After the missile incident, much of Luna Nova's financial sponsors stopped sending money. The staff had to make some budget cuts, books, supplies, even classes have been removed from the school. I was one of the unlucky ones..."

"But that makes no sense!" Diana exclaimed, "Why would Luna Nova have financial troubles after what I, Akko and her friends did!"

Ursula looked at Diana in confusion.

"...Akko?"

"Yes! Akko! The one who found Shiny Rod! Your star pupil!"

"...Diana, I've never met anyone named Akko in my life."

Diana stopped. First Chariot was acting like she was still in hiding, and now she had no idea who Akko was?

"B-but, Akko's always been you're- Oh forget it!" Diana threw up her arms in frustration. Would this migraine of a night ever end? She rubbed her forehead, and then looked back at Ursula, still standing on her crutches.

"I'm sorry again, _Ursula"_ (It felt weird using that name again) "I need to get to Luna Nova right away. But do you need someone to walk you to somewhere, given your current state?"

Ursula smiled. "Thank you, Diana, I'd greatly appreciate that." She began carrying herself down the icy road with her crutches "I have an apartment in town. If you could take me there; that'd be great."

Diana smiled back. Even though Chariot was back in her blue-haired alias, she still showed kindness and appreciation to those who helped her.

"Alright, just lead the way."

With all that said, Diana proceeded to walk with the injured witch down the snow-covered cobblestone…

…

As Diana and Ursula walked through the streets of Blytonbury; (Which Diana had figured out was where they were from some of the buildings they passed). Diana began to notice many people, young and old walking near them, or just standing, looking at their phones. Now ordinarily, Diana wouldn't have had a second thought about any of this; it was a town, towns have people that live in them.

But everyone on the streets tonight seemed a bit different from usual, as Diana passed them. Everyone they passed seemed to have a depressed look on their face, a face that increased in sadness the more they looked at their phones. Diana could hear some of the conversations that a few people had as she walked passed them, and these only increased her confusion.

"Ya hear about the occupation?"

"We're gonna blow ourselves up for sure."

"It's all because of magic, freakin' witches"

Diana turned to Ursula, "Is it my imagination, or does everyone seem a little sadder than usual tonight?"

"I see what you mean." Agreed Ursula, "But honestly Diana, I don't blame anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone was already tense with the whole goal situation, but the missile incident was all that was needed to push things over the edge. Now our country's military is occupying the other's, and the politicians are constantly at each other's throats." Ursula looked down as if she was in shame of the entire thing. "Many fear that a war is coming, it seems like not even the holiday season can lift up people's spirits…"

Diana stood, shocked at what she had heard. War? But why? There may not have exactly had world peace, but there had been no signs of war after the missile incident.

Diana shook her head, she had to get to Luna Nova right away to fix this right away.

Ursula led Diana to Blytonbury's town center, where the sealing stones were. The sealing stones had been there ever since the great witch Jennifer had sealed a titan monster away. It was treated as a landmark within the city, but Diana was shocked when she saw them now.

"The sealing stones!" she exclaimed when she saw them covered with spray-painted graffiti. The graffiti displayed either obscene images or words such as **WICHES R DUM** , **RUTHLESS KILLERZ,** or **WHO KILLED THE WORLD?**

"How could someone do this?"

She wondered out loud. "Don't people know that this is a sacred place for witches?!"

"I'm sure they did, Diana." Said Ursula regretfully. "That's probably why they did it."

"What?"

"After the missile incident, many blamed the use of magic for what happened, they tried to strike back any way they could."

"B-but why?" Diana, "Akko and I used magic to stop the missile, and bring magic back into the light! Why would people get so mad over that?"

Ursula looked at Diana in confusion again, "Are you sure you're okay Diana?"

"I'm not okay?, YOU'RE the one who can't remember anything!" shouted Diana. "Why is everyone acting so strange? It's like everyone's memory has been completely wiped of-" Diana stopped, and looked ahead.

Near the square had been a small magic shop for witches called _The Last Wednesday Society_. It was a place that usually held various magic items and treats for sale. The shopkeeper was a man who was quiet, but nice. But now…

"Where is it?" Diana looked at the spot where the shop had once been, The windows were boarded up, and the door locked. She looked to where the sign usually was and saw a new one that advertised that space where the shop had been was available for purchase.

"Oh, the old local magic shop," said Ursula, who had been able to walk over towards Diana with her crutches. "They went out of business shortly after the missile incident. I heard the shopkeeper moved out to somewhere in Nevada."

"But how?!" Diana practically screamed out. First the depressing atmosphere with everyone in town, then the disrespect of sacred witch artifacts, and now the magic shop had gone out of business.

Could this night possibly get any more strange?

"I told ya before I don't serve underage; now get outta here!"

Diana looked and saw a figure stumble their way out of a nearby tavern, before turning around, and raising their middle finger towards the building and slurring out what sounded like a woman speaking broken English.

"Oh yeah? Well, ffffffffek you! I don'ts needs yuh shtenkin bar teh ***hic** hesh a gud time." She then reached into her coat pocket, pulled out a silver flask, and proceeded to empty its contents down her throat.

Diana looked at the wreck of a woman in amazement. She recognized the voice, by there was no way it could be

"O-O'Neill?" Asked Diana hesitantly. The figure looked over, and drunken resentment covered her face.

"Welll," muttered Amanda, "If it ain't da big, * **hic** * p-prinshesh hershelf!"

Diana looked over the fiery-haired witch and was disgusted at what she saw. Her hair was a red and orange mess, bruises and cuts plastered all over her face, and her uniform was torn up, and covered in dirt.

"Amanda, what happened to you?"

Amanda leaned forward right in front of Diana's face, "Woodn ya luv to know?" She hissed. Diana cringed as the foul smells of Amanda's breath flooded her nostrils.

"H-have you been, drinking?" Diana was almost too scared to ask.

"Bungo!" Bellowed Amanda, "Never, ***urp** misha mark, do ya, prinshesh?"

"But, why? I know you take a lot of risks, but this kind of behavior could get expelled, heck even arrested!"

The drunken resentment look appeared on Amanda's face again. "Don'tchu worry, Prinshesh." She belched out. "Ya don havta worries bout me gettin in deep shet. Ya know why?" Amanda leaned forward into Diana's ear:

"I'm expelled…" She whispered ominously.

Diana couldn't believe it, she really couldn't. Yes, Amanda had been known for reckless behavior in the past, but she always seemed to know not to cross the line. What could she have done before that could have gotten her expelled?

Diana turned to Ursula, hoping she could get some answers. Ursula had another guilty look on her face, before giving Diana the scoop.

"Amanda had gone to Appleton academy, with hopes of stealing the Holy Grail," said Ursula. "While she was there, she ran into a student who she got into a fight with. Somehow he had gotten into a magic suit of armor and was traumatized by the incident. Needless to say, his father wasn't pleased, and tried to press charges against Luna Nova."

"Thashright!" Interrupted Amanda, "Nearly ***urp** locked in t-teh slammer too! If teach here hadn't shhhhtepped up."

"I'm truly sorry Amanda," apologized Ursula. "I tried to do all that I could."

"Ahh don't shtresh." Amanda tried to coo in her drunken state, "Kept me outta jail, didncha? Besides dat place shucked. I-I mean, what ***hic** what did it all have? Shet food, shet teachers, ashide from you(she pointed at Ursula), shet, kids," Amanda, stopped and looked towards the ground. "Kids like, my roommates."

Amanda looked at her flask, tears started to form in her eyes. She squeezed the flask with all her might.

"Fuckin' ASSHOLES!" Amanda bellowed Diana jumped in surprise as Amanda threw the flask to the ground, before turning into a drunk, sobbing mess. Diana slowly walked up to Amanda. She wanted to comfort the fiery-haired witch. She really did, but she was also hesitant. Slowly she brought a hand towards Amanda's shoulder before Amanda turned suddenly towards Diana.

"Get yer fukkin hands off me!" She snapped, "I'll kick yer ash I swe-" Amanda would have gotten farther, had she not stumbled to the ground, and began snoring; leaving a very confused Diana.

"How could she have gotten expelled?!" Diana asked Ursula. "She would never hurt anyone like that!, I mean, she gave me a busted lip, but-"

"She did?"

"Yes! Right he-" Diana stopped. She felt around her lip but found nothing. The gash on her lip, where was it? There's no way it could've healed that fast. Now Diana had gone from confused to afraid.

"Diana!"

Diana looked and saw another familiar face. It was Andrew Hambridge, her childhood friend.

"Andrew!" Diana exclaimed and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Woah! Easy. Nice to see you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"My father and I decided to come and visit you in the hospital to check up on you, when you weren't there we decided to head home. It's a good thing we found you when we did."

"Thank goodness!" agreed Diana "I have no idea what's going on, everyone is acting crazy, and I'm so confused."

"Well to be fair you have been in a coma for the past month or so." Responded Andrew.

Diana froze. Andrew too? It seemed that everyone thought that she had been out for so long. She stepped back "A-Andrew, I've only been out for three- Good Lord!"

Diana could see Andrew's face. Everything seemed normal until she saw his right eye, black and swollen.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked.

Andrew's good eye widen, as he began to look from side-to-side nervously.

"N-nothings wrong, m-my eye is fine." he murmured. He turned away.

"Andrew please don't lie," asked Diana, "Turn around and let me see."

Hesitantly, Andrew turned around and faced Diana. Diana could now see Andrew's black eye.

"How did this happen?" asked Diana.

"I-I fell down," he stated simply.

"I said not to lie to me Andrew, now tell me how it happened."

"I-I t-t-told you, I fell down," he repeated, the nervousness in his voice more apparent.

Diana could tell that he was lying, but what was he trying to hide? Was the truth too embarrassing? Was it some kind of joke? Had he received it for something he did? If that was the case had it been done deliberately? If so then by, Oh no…

"Andrew, who did this?"

"No one did anything Diana, I'm fine."

"Please, just tell me." Diana was practically begging now.

"No."

"Was it your-

"Nobody did anything to me I'm FINE!" Shouted Andrew.

Suddenly, a black car pulled up next to the two. The back seat window rolled down, and Paul Hanbridge appeared, looking sterner than usual. Andrew stood up straight and looked directly at his father.

"So you found her, good." He stated bluntly, "Now come, we're leaving."

"F-father, if w-we could just h-have a f-few more m-moments-

"Get in. NOW." Responded Mr. Hanbridge ominously.

"Yes, sir," responded Andrew almost like a robot. He turned towards Diana.

"M-merry Christmas" He stuttered out, before walking rather quickly to the car. Once inside, the headlights went back on, and the car rolled down the snow filled road.

Diana turned to Ursula, hoping she would have the answers again.

"D-do you know anything about this?" Diana asked.

"Not entirely," admitted Ursula, "but I have a theory. After the missile incident, people needed someone to blame. A witch came forward to admit to what happened, but many of our politicians were blamed as well. Paul Hanbridge was one of them."

"So what did they do?"

Ursula looked down, making Diana regret asking in the first place.

"He was removed from his position." Ursula stated simply, "and replaced with someone named Blackwell. I don't know much else, but I do know that Hanbridge didn't take it well. And the rumors that are going around about how he's venting his anger scare me."

Diana listened closely, horrified at what she heard. It simply couldn't be true. Paul Hanbridge wasn't the nicest person, but he would never, to his own son? Andrew never did say how he had gotten the black eye…

"T-this has to be some kind of bad dream!" Diana shouted. "There's no way any of this could've happened!"

"Calm down, Diana" cooed Ursula, "I know you're upset, but things change for better, or for worse. And sometimes we can't do a thing about it."

"But someone did do something!" exclaimed "Akko did! She helped to change the world! She stopped the missile!"

"Diana, for the last time I have no idea who this _Akko_ is." stated Ursula, "I'm sure you're just a little sick from your coma, just come back with me to my place, and we'll-

"NO!" shouted Diana. "I know that I'm right! I just need to get to Luna Nova to fix this all!"

Just then, a large gray bus pulled into the square just down the street from the corner. The doors opened, and the passengers walked out. The only thing different about these passengers was that they each had the Luna Nova uniform on. They were students!

 _But why aren't they using their brooms?_ Wondered Diana.

Diana watched as a group of boys walked next to some of the students that just got off. It looked like they were talking to each other. Then, one of the boys picked up some snow from the ground and threw it directly at one of the witches. Before long the other boys in the group joined in and pelted the witches with snowballs. The witches tried to block them, but so many came at once it was impossible.

Diana saw what was happening, and ran over.

"Hey!" she shouted as she ran.

The boys looked over at Diana, "Whatcha want?" one of them asked rudely.

"What's your problem? They've never done anything to hurt you!"

"You been, livin' under a rock or something?" Asked the same one.

"Yeah! Doncha know that witches are the ones who launched that missile?"

"It's their fault we're gonna go to war!"

And with that, the snowballs continued, the witches, unsure of what to do just ran away in the snow, never looking back. The boys pointed and proceeded to give chase.

Diana was left in a stupor. Did that just happen? Why had they been so rude to the witches? And why weren't they using their brooms? Whatever was going on, she had to get to Luna Nova to make fix it. But she didn't have a broom herself right now. How would she get there? She looked ahead to the bus in front of her.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures_

Ursula walked over with her crutches to make sure that she was okay.

"Diana?"

Diana ignored the injured witch and ran onto the bus. When she got on, she looked around. The seats were all worn, and some had their stuffing pulled out. The bus driver was an old woman, who looked rather annoyed at Diana's presence.

"Where's this bus going?" questioned Diana.

"Back to the witch school, muttered the driver, "I don't stop for no-

Diana had already taken a seat before she finished. The bus driver rolled her eyes and proceeded to reach for the gear shaft before

"Diana, wait!"

Diana looked, and saw Ursula slowly but surely making her way to the seat opposite of Diana. Diana scooted over so that Ursula could place her injured leg on it.

"Okay, Diana." sighed Ursula. "If you feel that going to Luna Nova will fix whatever's wrong. Then I'll go with you."

"...Thank you," muttered Diana. _Even while under this spell, you're still supportive, Chariot._ Thought Diana.

With everything squared away, the bus roared to life and lurched forward down the road. Diana looked around at the bus. Another foul smell found its way to her nose. Not as bad as Amanda's but very close. She looked towards the floor and saw a newspaper with Cavendish Manor on the front cover. Curious, Diana picked it up. Her stomach did a somersault when she saw the headline.

 **CAVENDISH HOTEL FINANCIAL FAILURE!: DARYL CAVENDISH CONSIDERS SELLING FOR LAND DEVELOPMENT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Shock filled Diana's mind as she read the article in the paper. Apparently, Aunt Daryl, who had also brought her to the hospital, had taken it upon herself to convert their mansion, the headquarters of all things Cavendish, into a high-end fancy resort. She had supposedly done it support her dearly sick niece Diana, who was in a coma. After pouring much time and money into it; the Cavendish Hotel opened its doors to the public.

However, according to the article, the hotel did not have the strongest attendance when it first opened. The author of the article believed that the missile incident was one of the main contributors to the resort's financial struggles. Whatever reason was Daryl had declared bankruptcy because of it, and was now considering selling the land that the resort now stood to land developers.

Diana was less concerned about the bankruptcy, and more so the fact that her family home now had a very high possibility of being demolished! But why would Aunt Daryl do such a thing? The hotel was one thing, but selling the house to be torn down?

Ursula looked over to Diana and saw her reading the front cover.

"Ah, I'd forgotten about that," Ursula answered Diana's unasked question. "Since you were put into a coma, Daryl Cavendish has had complete rein of anything related to the Cavendish clan. Including this."

"B-but I would never let that happen!" shouted Diana, "It couldn't have! Akko and I-" She stopped before going on. "Never mind," she muttered, setting aside the paper.

"If you're done, may I see the paper please?" asked Ursula kindly. Diana shifted the paper over enough so that Ursula would be able to grab it. "Thank you."

 _Must get to Luna Nova, Must get to Luna Nova, Must get to Luna Nova,_ Diana repeated to herself mentally. Whatever was going on she was sure to be some kind of spell or potion at the school that could fix this.

 _Maybe even apologize to Akko…_

"Oh dear," Ursula muttered out loud, breaking Diana's sense of thought. "Looks like the situation in Finland isn't getting any better."

Finland? Wasn't that where Lotte Yanson hailed from? Yes, her family owned a magic shop in one of the small towns. From what Diana had heard from Lotte, life in Finland was rather peaceful and quiet; it wasn't perfect, but fine nonetheless. So what could be wrong now?

"What exactly is going on in Finland that's so bad?" asked Diana curiously.

"I'm surprised you don't remember," said Ursula, "This happened before you went under."

"What happened?" asked Diana, "I don't remember anything major happening; let me see." She grabbed the paper from Ursula's hands and was again shocked at what she read.

 **FINLAND TO REMAIN UNDER HEAVY QUARANTINE!: SCIENTISTS STILL SEARCHING FOR GREENMAN DISEASE CURE**

 _After much debate, the United Nations have come to an agreement and will go underway with the proposed mass quarantine of Finland._

 _This plan was proposed after a massive outbreak of the rare disease known as "Greenman Disease". Effects mainly include human skin changing to a moss-like substance, and gradually withering away over time._

 _Though thought to have died out over a thousand years ago, the current outbreak is believed to have started in a small town within the country, where many of the local residents were infected. The disease has now spread to much of the country; infecting millions._

 _Searches for a cure have so far turned up fruitless. Scientists from all over the globe have collaborated to find anything, yet so far the combined efforts have yielded no results. Although some are beginning to believe that there is no cure and that the lives of those infected are already lost:_

 _"It pains me to admit it," says Peyton Westlake, head of the team working on a cure in Ireland, "but our research has not brought us any closer to a cure than when we started. Many of those who were infected earlier are already beginning to wither away. I know that it's very sad for many who have family or friends infected, but the simple truth is that there is no cure available, and judging by our research there won't be for a long time." (Dr. Peyton Westlake, Irish Institute of Medicine)_

 _Though Westlake says that he and many around the world are doing everything they can, the quarantine is still in place and prevents any without special permission or clearance to enter or leave Finland._

Chills ran down Diana's spine as she finished reading. She remembered Lotte telling her about the disease. Lotte herself had even gotten infected, but Diana couldn't even bear to listen to Lotte's description of the experience. Lotte had been visiting her family in Finland when she got infected. So had the disease somehow spread again? If so did was Lotte…

Oh no…

"W-was L-Lotte?" asked Diana hesitantly. Ursula's somber frown was all Diana needed.

"But Akko was there!" shouted Diana, "She went with Lotte, and she found the cure too!"

"Diana," sighed Ursula, "If I don't know who Akko is, then I doubt that Lotte knew her either."

"Of course she knew Akko!" argued Diana, "They were on the same team! Roommates! Ask Sucy!"

"Sucy? Sucy Manbavaran?"

"Yes!"

Ursula frowned, "But, Sucy's been…"

Before she could finish, the bus screeched to a stop. Both looked out their respective windows and saw that they had arrived at their destination, Luna Nova.

 _Finally!_ Thought Diana. Now all she had to do was go to the library, and find out how to correct this mess! She ran towards the front of the bus, and out the door. She stepped out, expecting to see the familiar sight of Luna Nova; but what she saw instead put her in a state of shock.

Not that Luna Nova had been destroyed, but with the current state that it was in it might as well have been. Various papers and other trash covered the ground, at least half of the windows visible had been cracked or broken, and graffiti similar to the kind found on the sealing stones plastered the walls.

"B-but but b-but h-how did-?"

"The missile incident Diana" answered Ursula; who had just walked over. "As I said earlier, a witch came forward and claimed responsibility for what happened. As a result, people struck back against magic any way that they could."

"But why would they be so angry about us saving the world?!" Diana flustered out, "I remember! People were cheering us on! Giving us encouragement! Why would they then go on and do this?!"

"Diana, what are you talking about?"

"Stop it!" shouted Diana, "Just stop with it!"

"S-stop what?" asked a confused Ursula.

"Stop with this whole pretending not to know anything routine!" Diana continued, "You're not Ursula Callistis! You're Chariot Du Nord! Shiny Chariot!"

Ursula's face froze. "H-how did you…?"

"I figured it out, but you told everyone! The school, students, teachers! Atsuko Kagari is your star pupil! Don't you remember anything?!"

Ursula stood there on her crutches, dumbstruck. "W-w-what?"

Diana clenched her fists and stormed away.

 _If Chariot can't remember, then I'll show her!_

…

Diana walked through the dormitories, looking for the right door. It seemed a bit much, but she needed to re-jog Chariot's memory. Was she overreacting? Perhaps, but she didn't care. It may not have entirely been Chariot's fault, but she was so fed up with trying to remind Chariot of every little thing that had happened, that she was sure that finding this one thing would snap Chariot out of it. She was so busy searching, she hardly noticed the increased drop in temperature that plagued the corridors.

Finally, after much searching, she found it. The red team's room. Not wasting any time, she knocked hard on the door.

"Akko! I need your help with something!"

No answer.

Irritated, Diana knocked once more.

"Akko please, this is urgent. Something's wrong with Professor Chariot!"

Still no answer.

Diana rubbed her forehead, then tried again, but this time trying her best to sound as calm as possible.

"If you're upset with me because of what I said I understand; and I'm very sorry. But I need help now, and you're the only one who can help me."

The other end of the door remained silent.

Furious, Diana practically beat the other side of the door up.

"Akko! You open this door now before I-"

To her surprise, the door broke open, and the knob had fallen off. Diana entered the room and looked around for any signs of life, but found none. She looked towards the bunk bed, and neither Akko or Lotte were to be found. But there were plenty of mushrooms.

The seemingly infinite amount of fungi in the room made Diana jump. Some only went up to her feet, while others towered over her completely.

 _How did these all get here?_ Wondered Diana.

She then looked towards where a majority of the mushrooms were grouped together. Hypothesizing that the source of the mushrooms was there, she began to make her way over; squishing any tiny mushrooms beneath her, and shoving any in front of her to the side.

When she finally got to what appeared to be the center, she was shocked once more. There, right in front of her, was Sucy Manbavaran lying down in bed. But why hadn't she answered the door, even after the noise from it breaking it open?

"S-Sucy?" asked Diana hesitantly.

Sucy said nothing. Her eyes remained closed.

"Sucy, wake up," Diana spoke a little louder.

Sucy remained silent.

"Sucy, please, wake-" Diana stopped, something caught her eye. She looked to the ground and saw what appeared to be an empty beaker in its side. She picked it up and looked it over. She brought the top of it to her nose and sniffed before immediately pulling it away.

"Disgusting!" shouted Diana out loud, _A potion like this could put a witch under for years._

Then it clicked, she looked at the empty beaker, then to Sucy. Diana dropped the beaker and grabbed Sucy's lifeless body by the shoulders.

"Sucy, Come on! Wake up! Please! I need your help! Wake up Sucy, Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Despite Diana's efforts, Sucy remained silent and lifeless.

 _You idiot!_ Diana screamed internally at Sucy. Sucy had always used Akko for testing potions, why had this time been the exception?

"Diana?"

Diana turned and saw the two people she had expected to see the least in this situation. Granted this was still tame compared to what she had seen so far, but surprising nonetheless.

"Hannah? Barbara?" The two smiled and pulled Diana out of the fungi-filled room.

"We missed you so much!"

"Everything's been terrible without you!"

"We can't make it through our classes without your help!"

"And everyone's been making fun of us!"

"Relax, girls, relax!" said Diana in as calm a tone as she could muster. "What are you even doing here? I thought you'd already left for the holidays."

"We can't!" they both whined.

"The leyline is gone!"

"And we could never even get on that smelly bus!"

"The leyline?" asked Diana. But with the amount of magic that had spread from what she and Akko had done, there shouldn't be any reason to have the leyline gone! And why couldn't they use their brooms anyway?

"Why don't you just use your brooms?" asked Diana, "It might take longer, but still-"

"All the magic is gone from them!" answered Barbara, "Almost all magic energy disappeared after the missile incident."

Diana would've stopped to ponder the response, but she had heard it enough already. She had to find Akko and put a stop to all of this.

"Excuse me, girls." Diana told her teammates, "But there's something I need to take care of immediately. Have either of you seen Akko recently?"

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other, then back at Diana.

"Who?"

Diana vexed herself, "Akko! Atsuko Kagari! You know, the one who found Shiny Rod?"

"Shiny Rod? Wasn't that the wand used by that hack Shiny Chariot?"

Diana face palmed internally.

"How could you two not know Akko? You used to make fun of her every time you saw her! She's in this room right here!" Diana pointed to the room she had just been pulled out of.

"What're you talking about Diana?" asked Hannah, "The only ones in that room were Wallflower Yanson, and that mushroom freak Manbavaran."

"That's right!" confirmed Barbara, "She went into a coma, and then these mushrooms just started popping up out of nowhere."

Diana stood, taking in all the new information with more unease. Where had Akko been? She would've saved her friends from something like this. And how was it that even her most infamous tormentors had no idea who she was?

Diana then felt something hit her from behind. She looked down and saw a dropped box that had spilled out what appeared to be motherboards, computer chips, and other types of machinery. She also saw a head of navy blue hair, not unlike Ursula's. Diana recognized the person immediately.

"Constanze?"

Constanze looked up, but instead of the stoic expression she usually had on her face; it was now more akin to that of a frightened animal. She looked upon Diana, before jumping back in surprise. She then fiddled around in her pocket before pulling out a small notepad and anxiously scribbling on it. When she finished, she quickly tore the note out and handed it to Diana and then proceeded to try and gather up the things that she had spilled out of the box. Diana looked of the note which read: _I'm sorry._

"Oh no! It's quite alright!" said Diana in a calm manner, "Accidents happen! All is well."

Constanze looked upon Diana with a glimmer in her eyes, as if that had been the first time she had heard words like that in forever. She then went back to gathering up the mess.

"Before you go, though. Have you seen Akko anywhere?" asked Diana.

Constanze looked back to Diana with a puzzled look on her face, which was all Diana needed for an answer.

"You don't know who Akko is, do you?"

"Don't bother asking her Diana!" interrupted Hannah, "If we don't know her, then I doubt that pipsqueak here does!"

Constanze looked down as if she was in shame about something.

"Yeah!" agreed Barbara, "Especially with that embarrassing display at the ghost hunt!"

"Honestly, how can you even show your face around here after that?"

Constanze began to shake and sniffle, while Hannah and Barbara stepped out from behind Diana. Hannah reached down and lifted up Constanze's head by the chin. Constanze looked upon her in fear.

"No wonder O'Neill got herself expelled," sneered Hannah, "You're too pathetic to even be seen with!"

Hannah then flicked Constanze on the forehead with her other hand, causing the tiny witch to wince and step back. She didn't see Barbara had extended out her leg, causing Constanze to trip, and spill her box's contents all over again.

Hannah and Barbara broke into hysterics at the sight of Constanze picking herself up. Constanze looked towards the two taller witches with tears forming in her eyes.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" mocked Hannah.

"Why don't you go build another robot?" jeered in Barbara, "Although I doubt even IT would wanna be seen with a failure like you!"

Constanze's sniffling continued before she turned and ran down the corridor, completely ignoring her box of parts, leaving behind a giggling Hannah and Barbara, and a very shocked Diana.

"W-what was that?!" Diana shouted at her roommates, who looked over when they were done laughing.

"Don't you remember, Diana?" asked Hannah, "It was all over the school before you left!"

"I'm surprised she's still here even after it happened!" agreed Barbara.

Diana wouldn't hear any of it, she shoved her teammates to the side and proceeded to gather up as much of the spilled content in the box as she could.

"What's wrong Diana?" asked the two witches.

"I need to get to the library," she stated firmly.

"D-do you need our help with anything?"

"Believe me," said Diana with a scowl, "you two have done enough already."

With that, she proceeded to walk to the library. Hopefully, she would see Constanze again, that way she could give her back her computer parts.

…

It wasn't too far of a walk to the library from Akko's room. As she walked, Diana once again had much on her mind. Like why had Sucy been in a coma? Where was Akko? And why was Constanze being treated so poorly? It was as if she had done something unspeakable.

 _It's like how Akko felt when I yelled at her…_

Soon Diana had found the massive library, but when she entered she was shocked once more. What had once been a great room with a seemingly endless supply of knowledge was now an abandoned room that looked like a tornado had passed through. The floor was covered with torn papers, books, and other pieces of trash. Diana looked towards the bookcases, and noticed that all the bookshelves were at least half empty. Ursula did say that the school had to make budget cuts, but Diana didn't think they would be this bad! Hopefully, there would still be a book, or research or something that could help her with the situation at hand.

Suddenly, Diana heard a sniffling sound echo throughout the room. She looked towards it and began to walk in its general direction. She soon came to see the soft glow of a fireplace, and a weeping little witch sitting on the floor next to it.

Diana slowly placed the supplies down, and walked towards Constanze as not to scare her, before softly speaking up.

"C-Constanze?"

Constanze looked over and then turned back around; facing away from Diana.

"Look," signed Diana, taking pity on the small witch. "I-I'm very sorry about what Hannah and Barbara did to you." Diana placed a hand on Constanze's shoulder. "What they did was uncalled for-

Constanze flinched her shoulder away from Diana's hold. She pulled out her notepad once more and proceeded to write another message on it. She tore off the piece of paper and handed it to Diana. Diana could see the message in bold capital letters. It was blunt and to the point: _**GO AWAY.**_

"Constanze," cooed Diana. "I know you're upset, but you can't let their words get to you. I mean, look at all that you've done this semester! The Grand Triskelion, the ghost hunt-

Diana heard Constanze cringe. It seemed like Diana had brought up a touchy subject.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Diana, "Was it something I said?"

Constanze then pulled up one of her Stanbots that looked like it had seen better days. After some fiddling around with it, a light came from it, producing an image on the nearby wall. Diana sat on the floor and watched the video begin.

The first shot was what looked like some type of ship being built, and Constanze near the bottom of it at a desk, drawing what Diana assumed to be blueprints for the ship.

"This is, the ship you built for the ghost hunt, isn't it?" asked Diana. Constanze nodded silently.

"Impressive," Diana told Constanze trying to cheer her up, "You were able to build such a massive ship. I don't even think _I_ could that." Diana gave a reassuring smile towards the tiny witch. Constanze said nothing and pointed back at to the video.

It had now cut to Constanze talking with one of the kitchen staff or at least using her Stanbot to try and talk to him. She pointed to a mixer as if she was asking for it. The goblin crossed his arms then pointed towards the exit. Video Constanze pouted and walked out of the kitchen.

The video then cut to Constanze sitting at a computer screen, she was video chatting with what looked like some kind of monk. He appeared to be yelling at Constanze, before the video feed on the computer shut off. Video Constanze then crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Diana then noticed another piece of paper from Constanze's notepad was shoved in front of her face. Diana read them carefully: _I wasn't able to obtain all the parts I needed. I had to cut corners._

Now the video showed Constanze scribbling various notes across the papers on her desk. She began to shove various notes to the floor. As this went on, her hair became more frizzled, and whenever they saw her face, there were always bags under her eyes.

"You certainly put a lot of time into it, and it paid off," Diana said trying to comfort the small witch. Constanze grunted and pointed towards the screen once more.

It had now cut to the night of the witch hunt. Various warrior witches were flying about, but moving to fast for the naked eye. Then Constanze's ship appeared, and while it was still amazing, it was nowhere near as good looking as Diana had remembered. The film then cut to Constanze at the steering wheel. Everything appeared to be going fine, but then sparks and smoke billowed from the steering wheel. Video Constanze frantically pulled out a wrench trying her best to fix the problem, but it was no good.

It then cut to a massive wreck of metal and wood, and atop it stood a very tired Constanze. The film then showed the tiny witch walking around the school. Other students she passed by were either whispering or pointing at her. Then an unseen foot tripped Video Constanze over, causing the other witches to point and laugh at her. The final shot showed a miserable Constanze with tears forming in her eyes as various students pointed and laughed at her.

Diana sat and soaked up all that she had learned from the video. Now it made sense. Constanze couldn't finish her ship to the level she had originally intended and as a result, everything had come crashing down at the witch hunt; and now she was the laughing stock of the whole school.

"Oh Constanze," choked Diana, as pulling the tiny witch into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Diana felt the tiny witch bury her face into Diana's chest and the subsequent tears that followed with it. Diana would've been surprised, but she didn't care at the moment. What Constanze needed now was a friend, someone to lean on. She had been given a chance to show the world what she could do, and it had been ruined because no one had helped her.

But someone did help her, Akko had. Yes, Diana remembered Akko discussing with her how She and Constanze had built the ship together and made the ghost hunt amazing. So where had Akko been during this time?

"...Thank you." came a small voice.

Diana looked down, surprised. Constanze hardly ever used her own voice. She usually communicated through writing what she wanted to say down on paper or using her Stanbots. The only other time she had used her voice was when Akko had first flown a broom by herself. Constanze seemed to only use her voice during emotional moments, and this definitely seemed like one.

"...Things have only gotten worse for me after the missile incident."

That got Diana thinking again. What was this "missile incident" people kept talking about? She had at first thought it was when She and Akko had stopped a missile earlier that year, but that was something she thought people would be happy about. Was there another crisis with missiles? And if so how was magic involved?

"Constanze," asked Diana as sweetly as she could, "Do you know anything about the missile incident? I just got out of the hospital."

Constanze then reached into the box beside her and pulled out an old newspaper which she handed to Diana. Diana picked up the paper, and if the previous articles had scared her before, this one almost made her heart stop:

 **CASUALTIES IN THE MILLIONS FROM MISSILE ATTACK!: LUNA NOVA PROFESSOR TO FACE TRIPLE LIFE SENTENCE FOR HEINOUS ACT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It felt like all of Diana's fears had come to life as she read the article. Croix Meridies, in an effort to open the Grand Triskelion, had lost control of her Fuel Spirit magic, which in turn took the form of a giant monster. The article sighted that Chariot Du Nord had shown up to try and stop the monster, but could only do so much and had gotten her leg bitten by the monster, crippling her.

After that, the monster had taken the form of a giant missile and was headed straight for the nation that had beaten England in a soccer match. The Air Force had tried to stop it, but their efforts were fruitless. Many other plans were discussed, but it was too late. The missile crashed and exploded in a largely populated city of the other nation, with millions either missing, seriously injured, or dead.

Though many politicians were blamed, Croix had been the only one to face trial for what had happened. Chariot had appeared at the trial with crutches under her shoulder and a brace on her leg. She and Croix's lawyer tried to make the case that Croix had lost control of her creation, and had never meant to harm anyone. Despite their best efforts, Croix was found guilty, and sentenced to a triple life sentence in a maximum security prison. The image on the front cover showed Croix's mugshot, her face hollow and full of depression.

Diana almost dropped the paper she was so shocked. Every other thing that had happened seemed like a rainy day compared to this. At least everything else, it only affected a select few, but this? Many people, friends, family, were now all dead.

"B-but Akko and I stopped the missile!" she exclaimed, "It never crashed. How could this happen?" Constanze looked over again in confusion.

"And how is it that nobody remembers Akko?" she went on, "Constanze, she helped build your ship! She helped bring magic back to the light! She- Uggh!"

Diana ran to the records section to prove her point. Luckily, the student records were still there. These kept record on any student who had ever attended Luna Nova, if there was any proof of Akko's existence, it would be there. Diana searched the books holding them until she found the book labeled with the current school year. She opened it up and began flipping through until she got to the K's, and began searching.

Kabah, Kabesor, Kaborra, Kabot, Kacini, Kaddy, Kadun, Kae, Kafen, Kafesa, Kafo, Kagnin,-

"Where is she?" Diana thought out loud, "She should be in here!" She double checked to be sure, but there were no Kagaris anywhere in the book. How could this be possible? Even though she wasn't the best student, Atsuko Kagari should still have been listed in the student records.

Suddenly, there was a rustle that echoed throughout the room, Diana and Constanze looked up.

"Who's there?!" asked Diana. No reply came, but a stack of books next to her was suddenly knocked down. Diana felt a sudden rush of wind pass by her.

"...the shooting star," muttered Constanze.

"Shooting Star?" asked Diana. Wasn't that the broom that Amanda had brought to the broom race? The same broom that Akko had tamed? It didn't rely on magic energy and was wild and untamable Diana thought for sure that it had been long gone from campus by now.

"DUCK!" shouted Constanze.

Suddenly, Diana felt herself being tackled, before stumbling on to some sort of red metal rod.

 _Shooting Star?!_ Diana screamed internally, but before she could put more thought into it, she felt her face being blasted with the wind as the broom zigzagged around the library, and eventually crashing out of a nearby window.

"STOOOOOOOPPPP!" Wailed Diana as the broom zoomed forward, but it didn't listen. Diana could hold on for dear life as Shooting Star flew further and further away from the school.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!" Diana yelled. She then reached ahead for the metal handles on Shooting Star still in place.

 _Wait, didn't Akko break these off, freeing the broom?_

Before she could come to a conclusion, she saw that the broom had flown her directly over the Arcturus Forest, and was now shaking violently, as if it were trying to get Diana off. Diana held on with all her might, but it was no good. She soon lost her grip and fell to the thornbushes and dead trees that made up the Arcturus Forest, screaming in fear. With a rustle and thump, Diana landed to the ground.

"Uggh...Ow." Muttered Diana. Pain immediately shot up all over her body. She looked over herself and found that tiny thorns had pierced her legs, and various bruises and cuts began to bleed slightly. Though they hurt, Diana tried her best to ignore them as she brought herself up.

 _Now what?_ she thought. _Almost all magic in the world is gone, just about everyone I know is in a terrible situation, and everyone acts like Akko never went to Luna Nova._

Diana's thoughts suddenly stopped when she saw something familiar. It looked a lot like... But how? She had seen it fade into the stars. How had it ended up back here?

"Shiny Rod?"

It certainly looked like it, the main difference now was that it was in it's older form, before being merged with the Grand Triskelion. It was wrapped up in twigs and thorns, which held it in place. But how had it gotten this way? And what was it doing back in the Forest? All these and more raced around Diana's mind as she looked upon the ancient wand. She slowly walked towards it, keeping her wits about her.

"H-how did you get here?" Diana wondered out loud. "I thought the Rod had faded into the stars when Akko and I used the Shiny Arc."

However it had gotten there, Diana knew she couldn't leave it. Gripping the Rod tightly, Diana pulled back, the thorns gripping with all their might. Eventually, though, they lost the tug-of-war, which sent Diana flying back down to the ground.

Diana winced at the slight pain she received falling down, but soon got back up. She looked the Rod over, it looked about the same in its original form from what she remembered. She looked over each of the crystal stars, they looked about the same, only now a slight shade of gray.

 _I wonder, can I ..?_ There was only one way to find out. Clearing her throat, and holding out the wand in the right position, she shouted in as booming a voice as she could muster:

" _Noctu, Orfei, Aude, Fraetor!"_

Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. Diana cringed internally.

 _I thought as much._ Diana told herself, _Even with enough magic power, I doubt that Shiny Rod would choose-_ Diana stopped thinking for a moment, and looked at the Rod once more. Like with her wand, the first star appeared to be glowing bright neon green.

 _Great_ , muttered Diana in her mind, _Another wild goose chase._ Still though, what else did she have to do? Reluctantly, she used the beacon on the rod to guide her down a path of fallen trees and thorns towards a destination unknown…

…

 _Will this trail ever end?_ Diana wondered as she continued following the beam of light that came from the rod. It had been close to 45 minutes now, and her feet were beginning to ache. Would the reward at the end of the journey even be worth it? Would it be a new type of magic? An ancient relic? A way to fix everything? Suddenly Diana stopped and looked in front of her, and saw a massive tree that stretched to the heavens.

"Yggdrasil," Diana awed at the humongous tree. The very same tree that had been the main provider of magical energy throughout the world. But it looked different than before, the wood had been petrified, almost like the tree was dying.

"But, how did-"

She stumbled backward before catching herself. Diana looked and before was a massive, black abyss of a crater.

"Where did this come from?!" shouted Diana. There had been no historical records of a crater right beside Yggdrasil, yet here one was.

 _ **Are you enjoying your wish?**_

"What, who said that?"

Diana looked towards the Rod and saw the first star glow brighter than before and a massive beam came out of it, causing Diana to cover her eyes. When she felt she had adjusted to the brightness, she moved her hand and looked at the sight before her. A giant woman with long teal green hair, and wearing a dark green dress, upon her head appeared to be a tiara of sorts made out twigs and plants. Diana looked upon her awe and recognized her immediately from the history books.

"W-Woodward?.."

The giant witch nodded silently.

"Oh Praise the Nine!" Diana smiled in refief. "You haven't the slightest idea how confused I've been tonight!"

 _ **Indeed,**_ Woodward agreed in a booming voice, _**When one finally receives what they desire, it can be quite overwhelming.**_

"What are you? Nevermind," said Diana. She then stood up, presenting herself respectfully to Woodward "Please, I need your help, something terrible has happened. Akko's gone missing, everyone's lives been horribly altered, and magic is dying out. Do you know if there's anything we can do?"

 _ **Silly girl, this is the world you wished for. Is it not?**_

Diana stared at Woodward after the statement, shocked at what she had just heard.

"What? No! Why would I ever want to wish for all this mayhem?!"

 _ **And yet you still made your wish, an intrigiuing wish if I may be so bold to say so.**_

"That's ridiculous!" shouted Diana, "When did I ever make such a wish?"

 _ **Surely you remember wishing for the witch's path to have never begun?**_

"What are you talking about?!"

 _ **Think, girl!**_ Commanded Woodward. _**How could you be holding the Claiomh Solais in your very hands, and how could magic be in this new found dark age?!**_

"I don't know!" shouted Diana, frustration rising in her mind, "Magic shouldn't be in the state it is now, and I shouldn't even be holding this stupid rod!"

Diana looked to the ground, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I-I can't be holding this rod" She murmured, "Akko already found it, and used it to restore magic to the world."

 _ **How could such a possibility come to pass?**_ Questioned Woodward, _**Atsuko Kagari has never attended Luna Nova in her entire life, and never will.**_

Diana stood dumbstruck at the last statement. Akko? Never attended Luna Nova? How was such a thing possible? It couldn't be, there was no way it could!

"That's not true!" Diana argued at Woodward, "Akko is the first non-magical student to enroll at Luna Nova! It's been her lifelong dream to learn magic just like Shiny Chariot!"

 _ **Not in the world that you wished for…**_

A group of spheres (not unlike the ones at the Polaris Fountain) suddenly appeared around Woodward and showed what looked like events from the night of the Luna Nova feast. First Avery and other witches laughing at Diana and Akko, then Diana snapping at Akko, and finally Akko running out of the room crying. The last sphere had sound coming from it, which was Past-Diana saying in an ominous tone: "I NEVER want to see YOU again."

Diana looked down when she heard it. She remembered that night seeing Akko so hurt. It reminded her of how her cousins had treated her as a child for being a Chariot fan. They had been so hurtful to Diana, and she had been no better to Akko. And all for what? Having her fellow students saying harmless words about her for being seen hanging out with the brunette?

 _Really, Diana,_ she told herself _How selfish can you get?_

A new sphere had now popped up showing Past-Diana with a busted lip, moping through the courtyard, and kicking over a pile of snow. This sphere also had noise coming from it, that was Past-Diana saying: "I wish she'd never even come to Luna Nova in the first place…"

Then everything clicked together in Diana's mind. She remembered her wand had begun glowing after she had said that. The glow that had led her to the Fountain of Polaris, where she had fallen into the fountainhead, but not before seeing Akko through a sphere, crying over a letter from Luna Nova.

Diana never did figure out what was in the letter…

 _ **It's curious, is it not?**_ Asked Woodward to an almost zoned out Diana, _**How the life of one can affect so many. Atsuko Kagari's life certainly affected many in her time at Luna Nova. Well, before you made your wish that is.**_

No, this wasn't true. It couldn't be. It had to be some sort of hallucination or a prank, or anything! Diana was positive. She would never…

"...Where's Akko?"

 _ **Interesting,**_ Inquired Woodward, _**Your wish is to now see the one whose path you destroyed?**_

"That's not true," stated Diana quickly, "I didn't do anything to Akko."

 _ **Perhaps not directly, but your wish still affected young Atsuko.**_

"I never made any wish." Diana denied, "That was just a bad dream, nothing more; please tell me where Akko is."

 _ **And now you deny the truth? Perhaps out of guilt?**_

"I've nothing to be guilty for," stated Diana, who was now shaking, "tell me where Akko is."

 _ **You do feel guilty, don't you?**_

"Stop it!" choked Diana, her grip on the rod tightening, "This is all just some sick prank by someone isn't it? Well, it's not funny! Now tell me where Akko is!"

 _ **Guilty because your desires ruined the dreams of Atsuk-**_

" **LIAR!"** snapped Diana, tears of rage, hurt, and sadness now falling from her eyes, " **TELL ME WHERE AKKO IS, NOW!"**

Then with all her might, Diana swung Shiny Rod like a sword at the massive Woodward. Surprisingly, the giant witch vanished in the wind as soon as the Rod made contact with her body.

Then the wind began to pick up, swirling around and around, eventually forming a green vortex beneath Diana's feet. Diana tried to hold on to something but was immediately swept up in the wind, and before she knew it, she was sent spiraling and screaming into the vortex, before it closed in on itself, and disappeared from Yggdrasil, never to be seen again...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Diana felt herself land on something soft before an immediate sense of cold overcame her body. She jumped up before breathing rapidly. She looked down and saw that she had landed in a pile of snow. Luckily it had broken her fall, preventing her for hurting herself anymore. She proceeded to pick herself out of the snow, still holding Shiny Rod.

Once up, she looked and saw that she wasn't in Blytonbury anymore, but instead in some sort of small town, one she was unfamiliar with.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She looked around, despite the town's size, it was as well lit as Blytonbury was around the holidays. She saw one sign above one shop that reminded her something, not the shop itself but the writing on the sign: 漫画

 _Is that, Kanji?_ She wondered. She remembered a while back Akko had shown her how to write in Kanji. Diana thought it would be interesting to learn how to write in another language, so she gladly learned. But, why was that sign written in the language? 

"Daijōbu desu ka?"

Diana turned around and then saw a man and a woman who looked to be around their early thirties, staring at her in surprise. They seemed friendly, but Diana wasn't sure she had understood what they had said.

"P-pardon me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Daijōbu desu ka?"repeated the man.

Whatever he was saying, Diana was unfamiliar with and had no comprehension of any of it.

"I-I don't mean to rude but, could you please say that in English?"

The couple stared at Diana in confusion.

"English," she repeated, politely, "D-do you speak any English?"

Then his girlfriend's eyes widened in realization, she stepped forward and bowed before speaking up.

"Forgive us," she spoke, "we don't get many visitors around here, so not many speak English, well there is that one girl…"

"..It's quite alright," stated Diana, relieved that someone understood her. _Wherever I am, it's not England that's for sure._ She thought to herself. Did the vortex send her to another part of the world? Then it hit her, the Kanji writing on the sign, the Kanji alphabet was mostly used by the Japanese.

 _So, I'm in Japan?_ She wondered, _But where in Japan, and why would Woodward send me here?_

Merīkurisumasu!"

Diana flinched. That voice, could it be? She looked over towards the shop and saw the familiar sight of a brunette in an orange coat.

"Akko?"

"Ah yes, Kagari Atsuko." intervened the woman, "She speaks English quite well. I think she was planning to visit England at some point. Do you know her?"

Diana shoved the couple to the side and ran for Akko, the rod still clenched in her arms.

"Hey, wait!"

"Matte!"

Diana ignored the couple and continued her run for Akko until she was right behind the brunette.

"Akko!"

Akko turned around to face Diana with a look of confusion on her face.

"Tetsudai mashou ka?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Akko's eyes then widened, before smiling with her mouth slightly ajar.

"Oh, you speak English!" Spoke Akko in words that Diana understood. "We don't get many visitors around here."

"This is wonderful! I haven't seen you since the-"

Just then Diana remembered the events at the Christmas feast. Feeling guilty, she pulled Akko into a sudden hug, surprising Akko in the process.

"Oh Akko, I'm so sorry!" spoke Diana sincerely. "I never meant to say those things, I was too caught up in my own image. Please forgive me!"

"Woah! Easy there, easy!" said Akko with an awkward smile, "You don't have anything to be sorry for!"

"...I don't?"

"I don't think so," replied Akko, "I mean, how could you have said anything to hurt my feelings? I've never even met you until this very moment."

Diana suddenly let go, her heart almost stopping at what she had heard.

"Y-you don't k-know me?"

"Um, am I supposed to?"

Diana stood completely dumbstruck. No, Akko had to know who she was, she had too!

"Akko it's me, Diana!" She tried to remind the brunette. "Don't you remember?"

"Diana, Diana Diana Diana Diana..." Akko repeated to herself as she pondered. "...Nope! I've never met anybody named Diana before. I guess you're the first!"

"B-but we go to school together! We're in the same classes!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Akko starting to look at Diana funny, "I've never seen you at my school before."

Diana stood there, her mouth ajar in shock. Akko seriously didn't remember her? Her so-called rival? Her friend? How couldn't she? Unless, Diana's wish…

"What's that you got there?" Akko asked Diana. Diana looked, and saw the Rod, and smiled. Surely, Akko would remember one of the items that once belonged to her idol.

"Of course you'd remember this!" smiled Diana, "it's Shiny Rod! The wand that once belonged to Shiny Chariot!"

"Shiny Rod?" repeated Akko, "I don't- Oh, Shiny Rod!" Her eyes lit up with understanding.

"Yes, you remember!" Diana exclaimed in joy. Finally, she had gotten through to Akko! Now fixing everything would be a breeze.

"Yeah, Shiny Rod!" repeated Akko, "I used to love that toy when I was a kid!"

Diana gaped. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

"T-toy?"

"Yeah! It was from that Shiny Chariot show I saw when I was young." Akko remembered, "It looked a lot like," she looked towards the rod in Diana's hand. "I think something like that, only less detailed."

Diana looked back at the rod, she was in total disbelief at what Akko was saying.

"T-this is Shiny Rod!" Diana claimed, "The original! The one Chariot used! The one YOU found!"

"The original?" Akko repeated, "What do you mean the origin-" A smirk then appeared on Akko's face "Oh no…"

"W-what's wrong?" asked Diana.

"You didn't," said Akko, trying to hold in her laughter. "I don't believe it."

"D-don't believe what? What are you talking about?"

"Whoever you are," giggled Akko, "You're such a DORK!"

Akko then burst into a fit of laughter, not unlike Hannah's and Barbara's towards Akko. Mean-spirited, snide, hurtful. It made Diana fell smaller, despite being slightly taller than the brunette.

"W-what's so funny?" asked Diana hesitantly.

Akko had finally stopped laughing and calmed herself down. She proceeded to bow in apology.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean any disrespect. It's just, I never expected someone to be so obsessed with something for little kids!"

Diana couldn't believe her ears. Did she really just hear that? From Akko of all people? One of, if not the biggest Shiny Chariot fans in the world?

"H-how could you even say that?!" stammered Diana. "You love Shiny Chariot!"

"Yeah, I did when I was little."

"W-what?"

"I said I used to love Shiny Chariot as a kid," responded Akko, "but that was years ago. Shiny Chariot was just another childhood fad I had growing up. Fad is a letter away from fade, which is what Chariot did, she faded away from me as I grew up."

 _This isn't real, it can't be!_ Thought Diana, _How could Akko even think like that?_

"B-but, but y-you, you used this rod!" spluttered Diana, "You met me at Luna Nova! We're rivals! Chariot's words encouraged you to attend Luna Nova! A believing heat is your magic! Don't you remember anything?!"

"Look," said Akko, in a more annoyed tone. "I've never been to any school called Luna Nova, I've never been into Chariot since I was little, and I've never met you before in my life." Akko then looked at Diana suspiciously. "How did you even know I was into Chariot to begin with? And how did you know my name?"

"Akko, please it's me Diana!" said Diana, tears forming in her eyes. "Y-you know me!"

"I told you, I've never met anyone named Diana before," said Akko irritated, she turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home in time for dinner."

"W-wait, come back!" shouted Diana desperately, she grabbed Akko's hand. "Akko, please! I need your help! You have to come with me!"

"Hey!" snapped Akko. "Stop it! Let go of me!"

Try as she might Diana would not let her grip on Akko's hand loosen. Akko needed to come with her. She had to fix this! She had to!

"Help! Tasukete! Tasukete!" screamed Akko. "Get her away from me!"

Suddenly, Diana felt herself being grabbed and pulled away. She looked up and saw the same couple she met earlier hold her tight for dear life. Many others began to gather around to see what was happening Akko picked herself up and looked over herself to make sure she was alright.

"A-Akko, please!" begged Diana.

"Kuso kurae, Baka!" shouted Akko looking at Diana as if she were some sort of abomination to the world, "I never want to see you again." And with that, the brunette walked down the street, before disappearing past the corner.

Diana gasped as what Akko had just said. _Those words_ , she thought, _Did Akko hurt this bad when_ _ **I**_ _said them to her_?

"G-get off!" Diana then punched the man in the nose, causing him to lose his grip on the blonde witch. Diana as far away from the crowd as she could, with some giving chase.

Diana soon turned down an alleyway and hid. She watched as her chasers ran past the alleyway without a second thought. When she was sure they were gone she stepped out of her spot, despairing and miserable.

 _Why? Why doesn't she remember?_ Diana thought. Not just Diana, but her love of Chariot! How could Akko forget the one person who lit the fire of determination in her heart? A fire that appeared to have been snuffed out. Diana looked to Shiny Rod, she didn't care if she wasn't chosen. She had to fix this!

"Please" she begged the rod, "You have to fix this! Make Akko come back!"

Nothing happened.

"Come on," seethed Diana, "I know I'm not the chosen one, but I need you to fix this!"

Still nothing.

Diana swung the wand and shouted in anger:

" **COME ON YOU STUPID THING! FIX IT FIX IT FIX IT FIX IT FIX IT FIX IT FIX IIIIIIIITTTT**!"

Diana swung the rod against the wall, and when it made contact, Shiny Rod shattered into a million pieces Diana could only watch in horror as the pieces scattered all over the ground. Shiny Rod was no more.

"No," gasped Diana tears forming once more, "no no no no no no no no no, please no please no please no…"

Diana couldn't finish her sentence before collapsing to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. This really was all her fault, wasn't it? She had been the one to wish for a world where Akko had never been a witch. She had stolen Akko's dream and ruined her life. Along with so many of her other friends. Diana truly was a terrible person for causing all of this. She looked up, tears still falling.

"W-Woodward!" sobbed Diana, "I-if you can hear me, then please make it all stop! Get me away from all of this! Undo my wish! I don't care what other people think! Bring Akko back! Please! I-I want her back again, I want her back again!"

Diana looked to the ground tears still falling from her eyes.

"Please…" she murmured, "please, bring Akko back again..."

Diana began to feel woozy, her eyelids began to droop before all she could see was black...

 **A/N: Sorry if I butchered any Japanese. Also, I see Akko and Diana as close friends in this, but if you want it do be Diakko, you can look at it that way if you choose.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 ***** _beep,_ ***** _beep,_ ***** _beep,_ ***** _beep_

Diana groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt herself lying down and began to look around her. She looked to her side and saw a monitor displaying her heartbeat. She was back in the hospital, not one in Japan, but one in England. She could tell by looking at a poster on the door, it was written in the Latin alphabet instead of Kanji.

"H-how did I..?"

"Diana, you're awake!"

Diana looked to her side and saw Andrew Hanbridge, a welcoming sight to say the least, but there was something different about his face that Diana couldn't put her finger on.

"...A-Andrew?" asked Diana in a tired voice, "H-how did you?"

"Easy there, just relax," calmed Andrew. "Everything's going to be fine."

"W-what happened?" asked Diana, still waking up. "How did I get here?"

"You've been in a coma," replied Andrew, "we were worried you weren't going to wake up."

Diana frowned, "Yes, I know I've been in a coma for the past month Andrew, what I meant was how I got to England from Japan."

Andrew looked at Diana, "...You went to Japan?"

"Yes, I'm a bit perplexed as to how I got there myself but-"

"Diana, you've been here the past three days."

Diana stopped and looked towards Andrew in confusion.

"B-but how could I-" Then she saw a calendar that was hung on the wall. She did a double take and then hopped out of the bed to get a better look, surprising Andrew. Diana saw the date marked as December 24th, Christmas Eve. Did that mean? Could it be? Diana turned to Andrew.

"Is this calendar accurate?" she asked.

"I think so," he answered walking over. "Why? Does something look off to you?"

Diana then looked towards Andrew's face, and finally figured out what was different. The ugly black eye that had plagued his face was now missing.

"Andrew, what happened to your black eye?"

Andrew looked towards Diana with a puzzled expression. "...I've, never had a black eye," he said, "Are you feeling okay?"

A smile began forming on Diana's face. _Is it possible? Am I really…?_

"Actually," continued Andrew, "The only mark on anyone's face is that gash on your lip."

"My lip?" Diana felt around her lip and felt a wound. She let out a joyous laugh.

"Ha ha! I am! I- Where's my wand?"

Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Uh, here; I've been holding on to it for you for safe keeping."

Diana caught it and looked towards the magic gauge, and saw a line of green fill it up completely, Diana's smile widened to as big as it had ever been in a long time.

" **YES!** " she exclaimed "YES! YES! I'M BACK! I'M BACK! I'M BACK!"

She turned to Andrew and wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tight.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She shouted, before grabbing a coat off the nearby hanger, and running out the door; leaving a very surprised Andrew.

"Uh, and to you as well!" he shouted down the hallway. _What is it with witches?_ He wondered _So strange, yet so interesting._

…

Diana ran right out of the hospital, and into the snow-covered streets of Blytonbury. She nearly slipped on the ice she was so excited! She shouted "Merry Christmas!" to anyone she saw. The citizens, who looked a lot more cheerful, gladly waved back and wished the blonde good tidings as well.

Soon Diana was in the town square. She ran to the sealing stones and looked them over. Not a single blotch of paint was to be seen

"YAAAY!" She proclaimed, almost hugging one of the stones. She then looked past the stones and saw the magic shop, sign still intact, and the shopkeep, who was just at the moment locking up the store for the night. Diana ran towards and gave him a hug as well. The shopkeep looked over.

"Oh! You're outta the hospital!" He said with a relaxed smile, "That's great! Your friends were worried about ya, looks like they don't need to worry anymore."

"It's great to see you again too!" exclaimed Diana.

"Hey, you got a way back to school?" asked the shopkeep. Diana hadn't even thought about that. "I-I"

"No worries," he reassured, "Let me see if I have some spare brooms in the back, I'll let ya rent one out." With that, the shopkeep walked back in, leaving Diana, who was shaking with happiness.

"Yo, Princess!"

Diana looked and saw a head of fiery hair and a head of navy blue that stood much shorter. Diana ran to them immediately.

"Hey," greeted Amanda, "Me and Cons here were just in town lookin' at the Christmas lights, and look who we found! Good to see ya up and at em! Especially after you went to the doctor, heh," Amanda's face then looked guilty, as she looked down. "Look, I-I'm sorry for hittin' ya. I just, lost control and-"

"Are you expelled?"

"W-what?"

"Are. You. Expelled?" asked Diana again.

Amanda looked at Diana in confusion.

"Uh, no. I've gotten some detentions before but- hey!"

Diana was now squeezing Amanda as tight as she could, before whispering in Amanda's ear:

"All is forgiven."

Diana let go of Amanda and turned to Constanze, who looked at Diana with that same stoic expression she was well known for. Diana made happy noises and picked up Constanze in a hug.

"You're back too!" She shouted as they spun around, Constanze only grunted in annoyance and squirmed out of Diana's grasp. Amanda looked at the sight in confusion.

"You sure ya don't need to go back to the doctor's Diana?" asked Amanda.

"Here ya go!"

Diana looked and saw the shopkeep holding a broom, Diana ran towards him and gripped the broom. She then looked towards all three of them.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted happily, she then looked up. _"Tia Freyre!"_ The broom levitated and Diana flew into the winter air…

…

Diana had forgotten how great it felt to fly. She laughed happily as she zoomed through the night sky. The lights from Blytonbury providing plenty of guidance on her way to Luna Nova. The ride, unfortunately, had to come to a stop when incoming snow threatened to knock Diana off. Luckily, she was able to land in Glastonbury, a small town which was home to a nearby leyline terminal she could use to get back to Luna Nova quicker. She looked around her and proceeded to walk along the road to the leyline.

As Diana walked along the path, she noticed a head of orange hair and another that was colored mauve pink.

"Sucy! Lotte!"

The two heads looked over and gasped at the sight of Diana, who was running over towards them and caught them in a hug.

"You're alright! You're alright!" exclaimed Diana as she squeezed the two.

"Um, y-yep!" stated Lotte with an awkward smile. "We're alright." Diana released the two; relieved to see that neither one was sick in any way.

"It's good to see you're out of the hospital, Diana." said Lotte, "Akko was so worried about you."

"Where's Akko now?" asked Diana.

"She's still at Luna Nova," murmured Lucy. "She's waiting till she hears that you're okay."

Diana nodded, "Thank you Sucy." She was about to run towards the leyline before stopping and asking another question: "Is she, still upset over?"

"You dummy", smiled Sucy, "This is Akko we're talking, what do you think?"

Diana smiled brightly at Sucy's reassurance and shouted in joy.

"Yes, yes YES!" she proclaimed, she turned to her classmates, "Merry Christmas!" She shouted, and ran down the path, laughing joyfully all the way.

"And I thought Akko was too happy for her own good."

"Sucy!"

…

Diana continued running towards the leyline. The happiest thoughts filled her head. _Magic is back! Everyone's okay! The world is at peace! And I just can't keep myself together!_ Diana was so happy, she didn't notice the empty car wedged in between a tree she passed by.

When she got to the cobblestone bridge, she saw what looked like a man in his thirties with an overcoat and blackish brown hair standing on the bridge. He looked like he was crying, his hands covered his face as he leaned on one of the barriers on the side of the edge. Diana could just barely make out his voice. "Please," he wept, "let me live again..."

Someone this miserable on Christmas? Not on Diana's watch! She ran over to the man, ready to hug him. The man looked up at the incoming blonde.

"Merry Christ-"

"Go on! Get outta here! Or I'll hit ya again!" He shouted suddenly.

 _Hit me?_ Wondered Diana, _When did he-?_ Then Diana recognized the man.

"Wait, I know you!" she exclaimed in realization, "You're the owner of the old building and loan company in town, aren't you?" The man stopped suddenly and gaped.

"Building and- Ya know me?" he asked, hopefully.

"Well, sort of, but you looked so sad and I-" Diana looked at the man's face and saw a gash near his lip.

"Look!" She pointed out, "We have matching scars!"

"Matching scars?" the man felt around his lip at where the wound was. When he found it his eyes lit up, and he let out a joyous laugh.

"My mouth's bleedin'!" He shouted happily

"Yes! Yes!" agreed Diana.

"My mouth's blee- Zuzu's petals!" The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out two pink flower petals. He held them out in wonder.

"There they are!" He proclaimed.

"Yes! Yes! Zuzu's petals!" jeered Diana, (even though she had no idea who Zuzu was).

"Well whaddya know about that?!" he exclaimed, overcome with joy. He pulled Diana into a tight hug, which Diana returned tenfold.

"Merry Christmas!" he told Diana, before running back into town.

Merry Christmas!" shouted Diana back, and continued her run to the leyline terminal.

Soon she reached the old tower that was the leyline terminal. She looked up and saw a green portal begin to open up. Diana happily hopped back on her broom, recited the spell, and flew through.

From then on, it wasn't too far of a flight to Luna Nova. Diana walked to the main entrance. The only thing the ground was snow and the building along with its windows all intact fueled up Diana's happiness to the brim. Diana ran through the entrance and ran all the way to Akko's room. When she arrived, she knocked on the door and eagerly awaited an answer.

Diana heard the click of a doorknob turning, and watched the door open. And on the other side was the familiar sight of brunette hair and a melancholy face.

"Professor Chariot, I know Christmas is best spent with family; but I just want to wait until- Diana?"

Diana couldn't contain herself any longer, she immediately pulled Akko into a hug and spun around in joy. Akko, relieved at seeing her friend alive and well, returned it with a smile on her face, and tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"I was so worried about you!" choked Akko, "Professor Chariot found you unconscious outside the north building! W-we didn't know if you'd ever wake up!"

"Well, I'm here now!" comforted Diana, "and I'm glad to see you back too!" She let go and looked at Akko. Akko's tears had begun to fall with a smile on her face. She then looked down in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry" muttered Akko.

"Akko, you can cry! It's completely natural!"

"Not that," corrected Akko, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the feast. I just wanted to show you something great, and include you in it. But I guess all I really did was make a joke out of you."

"Oh, Akko," sighed Diana, pulling Akko into another hug. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me." Akko looked surprised as Diana explained.

"I was so worried what other people thought about me and my own image, I didn't stop to consider your own feelings. I yelled at you for no other reason than me being selfish." Diana felt like she was about to cry herself. She looked back to Akko.

"Could you possibly forgive me? " asked Diana. "Please?"

Akko smiled brightly, "How could I not?"

The two shared one last hug, one Diana wished could last forever.

"Welcome back, Diana." 

Diana turned and saw standing at the door Professor Chariot; red hair and all. Diana ran and grasped her close.

"It's good to see you again, Chariot." murmured Diana happily between the hug. Chariot smiled.

"That's great, Diana. I stepped outside from the party to make sure you were alright. I was a little shocked when I saw you enter the north campus building."

Diana and Akko listened carefully to Chariot's tale.

"When I went in to find you, I found you lying in the Fountain of Polaris, I pulled you out before you could fully drown. You were still unconscious when I found you, so I brought you to the Blytonbury hospital as fast as I could."

Diana absorbed every word, it all made sense. The Fountain of Polaris. Had that been what had granted her wish? It certainly made sense. But, how could? Oh, forget it. She was back home. Why question anything now?

"Hey, Diana" perked up Akko, "Did you have any weird dreams while you were in your coma?"

Diana stopped, a little shocked at being reminded of the horrifying things she had experienced.

"I, guess you could say so," responded Diana, "but it felt more like a nightmare than a dream. A nightmare I'd rather not talk about."

Diana sighed and looked out the nearby window, watching the snow fall, peacefully. Akko and Chariot walked up beside Diana; to make sure she was okay. Diana smiled softly.

"It's good to be back, and to have both of you back." Diana turned around and wrapped her arms around the two witches, who gladly squeezed Diana in return.

"Merry Christmas, Diana." murmured Akko.

Diana smiled warmly. Akko may have been an odd person, but she didn't care. They were friends, and good friends always stick together, no matter what…

 **A/N: Thanks to all of you who stuck by with this story, I greatly appreciate it. And always remember, don't take your loved ones for granted. They are the ones who truly care for you, and who you care for back.**


End file.
